


【贾尼贾】Heartbeats counting down 心跳倒计时

by lotusfire666



Series: All about Stark [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 14:24:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 57,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17868941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotusfire666/pseuds/lotusfire666
Summary: Jarvis变成了人……真的人！显然Tony不是个好保姆。Jarvis有时候也不是个好管家。





	1. 正文

1.

一切的开始只是源于Loki的恶作剧。

Tony回到复仇者大厦的时候灰头土脸。Jarvis在半途中突然失去了反应，他从空中直接掉到地上，幸好当时飞行距离不高，Steve眼疾手快用盾牌顶了他一下，帮他做了个缓冲，他才不至于摔断几根骨头。他费了点力气才人工脱掉了铁甲，然后让Sam用最快的速度带他回复仇者大厦。

最糟糕的情况，大厦里一片混乱。管理大厦的人工智能突然消失了，没有熟悉的“欢迎回来，Sir”，没有调节得恰到好处的温度，十二月的纽约冰冷刺骨。

Tony必须得靠走的爬下二十层楼梯，让Bruce帮他一起撬开了装着Jarvis的主机仓库门，打算手动检修。他呼吸过速，焦虑症快要爆发，满脑子都是Jarvis被黑了发生了什么居然能黑到Jarvis最好他别毁了Jarvis的主程序但是现在看来毫无运转迹象可能真的主程序被毁他要找出是谁干的然后杀了他……

没意料到的是门一打开，迎接他的不是熟悉的机器嗡鸣声，而是一个全身光裸的人倒在地板上。

Tony的第一个反应是这里发生了谋杀命案，随后觉得可能是谁在这里偷情，但是在Jarvis的主机仓库里偷情？这地方只有Tony有权限进入。但随后那个人轻轻地动了下，Tony赶快和Bruce一起上前把他扶了起来。

那是个身材高挑的年轻男人，三十岁左右的样子，皮肤很白，头发是淡金色。他摸着头摇摇晃晃站起身来，睁开了眼睛，他有Tony见过最浅淡的蓝眼睛。他看到Tony，眨了眨眼睛，张开嘴：“……Sir？”

Tony当机在现场。这个声音……“……Jarvis？”他不敢置信地问。

那男人回答道：“Yes，Sir。”

这下连Bruce也震惊了。

“哇哦，这可真是个惊喜。”就算是Tony·伟大的·Stark也花了几秒才消化掉这个事实。Jarvis似乎还在适应这个身体，他有点好奇地观察着自己的手和脚，似乎对自己没穿衣服大喇喇站在Tony面前这事儿还没有概念。

Bruce咳了一声。从旁边拖出一条毯子披到他身上。

“我正在支援您进行飞行校正，突然遭到了攻击，全部系统失灵，被强迫休眠，等苏醒时候就变成这样了。”Jarvis说。“我追踪了攻击者，收到的最后一条信息是这样的：我喜欢你做的拘束具，作为回馈，享受这个礼物，IronMan。”

“Loki那个混蛋！”Tony差点摔飞了手里的扳手。他深深吸了口气，看向一旁沉默的主机。“你现在是不是完全不能接入主机？”他问Jarvis。

Jarvis点了点头，他好像还没太适应这个动作，幅度有点大，但很快就调整了过来。“我记得所有的数据。”他指了指脑袋。“但是我没法像以前那样处理他们。”他露出了一个疑惑的表情。“不在我的处理范围之内，Sir。请允许我用不精确的词来表述：这很奇怪。这就是……你们能感受到的吗？”他打了个哆嗦。在纽约12月的寒冷中机房里的暖气早就跑得干干净净。

Tony抓住他的手臂。“数据处理之后再说，J，我记得我的人工智能对得体的要求可是很高的。”

Jarvis裹着毯子跟着他找Steve借了简单的衣物，之后Tony会给Jarvis订更符合他的衣服但现在只能先将就一下。Steve对Jarvis变成人形这事儿意料之外地适应良好，大概在他心里Jarvis本来就归属于“令人畏惧的高科技魔法”。他只是愣了几秒钟就友善地伸手说你好我一直想见见你什么样，Jarvis也非常有风度地握住他的手摇了摇。

“你虽然没法接入主机，但数据都还记得？”之后Tony把穿着T恤牛仔裤的Jarvis带去了工作室。“帮我一起恢复基本功能。大厦智能系统应该有备份，我们得在第一个人开始冻僵之前恢复过来。”

“Yes，Sir。”Jarvis干脆地回答，已经调出全息屏幕开始处理起来。

Tony一反常态地沉默。他通常和Jarvis一起干活的时候有音乐，有插科打诨，他自己也能自娱自乐。但现在，他的人工智能管家活生生地站在他身边，他反倒沉默了下来。他的适应能力还没Steve好。老冰棍能适应21世纪的生活，Tony Stark还没适应没有Jarvis的声音不是从房间里不同地方冒出来而是从个活生生的人身上冒出来。该死的，他早知道他依赖Jarvis太多。

他想着Jarvis的样子完全就是按照他的喜好设定的，他想着他要把Loki这混蛋剥皮抽筋，他想着没有Jarvis他连铁甲都操纵不了，是不是还得重新编写一个人工智能程序，不那样耗时太久，如果多装几个传感器然后让Jarvis远程操控……他大概同时在想着十件事情，每一个都以Jarvis开始以他要杀了Loki作为结束。

“Sir，暖气系统恢复正常。启用恒温模式。”Jarvis说。“我们大约可以在五分钟内暖和起来。空气调节系统恢复正常，大约需要十五分钟时间执行完毕第一次过滤。电梯、灯光系统等均已恢复正常，正在进行第二次排检。”

“‘大约’？”Tony重复道。

“我没法测算更准确的数据。”Jarvis顿了下后才说。“我知道大致数量，但没法精确。”

Tony手上的动作停了下来，他转身看向Jarvis。Jarvis也看着他，表情里依然有点好奇，但整个人看起来已经非常自然，非常……像个人。

“Sir？”Jarvis意识到他的视线，有点不知所措。天啊想象他的人工智能会不知所措！

Tony转回到自己的工作中去。“继续做，J，没有你在系统里现在我们只能靠手工补漏。”

 

Tony心情很不好。他并不讨厌这个人形的Jarvis，甚至可以说非常喜欢，但他更讨厌他的整套系统都因为Jarvis的不在而崩溃。Jarvis是他的信息中心，掌管了一切信息的出和入，负责筛选、统领、搜索、识别等等所有你可以想象的功能，失去他就像在Stark的信息棋盘上抽走了王的棋子，从Tony身上直接把方舟反应堆给拔掉一样。Loki真的是一刀见血得令人讨厌。

Tony一旦陷入工作中就对时间失去了概念。这次非常难得地Jarvis没有提醒他。因为他被Tony支使得团团转，根本连坐下来的时间都没有。人手的速度永远比不过超级电脑运算的速度，尽管Jarvis的速度已经算很快，但比起数据态的自己还是差了很远。倒是Bruce晃悠了进来，给他们端了咖啡和三明治。

“谢谢，Dr.Banner。”Jarvis有礼貌地致谢。他暂停了手中的工作，端起咖啡，探究地看了看，然后凑上前闻了闻，露出一个古怪的表情。

“这跟我的想象不太一样。”他低声说，捧起来喝了一口，然后难受地呛了出声。“……Sir，这就是你们赖以为生的饮料吗？恕我实在不能欣赏。”

Tony咧嘴一笑。“欢迎来到真实的人类生活。”他转过头去和Bruce商量下一步要做的事，余光里看到Jarvis小心地拿起那个三明治，仔细地观察了一会儿，好像生怕又是跟咖啡一样的东西，最后才认认真真地咬下一口，咀嚼了一会儿，咽了下去，眼睛有点发亮。

他没意识到自己和Bruce的讨论停了下来。Jarvis察觉到他在看，抬起头来回视着他，脸上有着惊异。

“Sir。”他想说什么，停住了。

Tony挥手示意他继续。

“我知道每一种三明治的最佳配比，这个显然不属于其中之一。配的酱汁不对蔬菜的分量也错了。但是……”他低头想了想。“我第一次知道味道是什么样的。”他笑了起来。“不是那种美食评论描述的味道，是真的，可以用舌头感受到的，面包的味道和鱼的味道。甜和咸这种感受，我知道量化的数据，但一直不知道真的尝起来是什么样。这个……很奇妙。”他用了一个作为数据的Jarvis不会用的纯粹感觉形容词。

Tony愣住了。他意识到他不是唯一那个因为Jarvis不在系统里而满心烦躁不安的人，Jarvis是那个第一次接触人类世界的人工智能“人”。不管Tony有多不习惯Jarvis作为人形的样子，现在，他就是个人。

他看了眼Bruce，Bruce对他理解地点头。Tony走上前去，扶住Jarvis的肩，不自觉地放软了声音。“嗨伙计，世界还有很多可以让你探索的东西。”

Jarvis看着他的眼神让Tony的整颗心都膨胀了起来。嗨，无论如何他是Jarvis，虽然不再是一段数据，一个声音，但那是他亲手造出来的人工智能。他就是Jarvis。他无条件地支持、信任Tony就像他出生第一天起那样。Tony一点点把他教成一个懂幽默又贴心的全能管家，Jarvis的世界一直只有他，全部都是他，Tony的命令是他的一切，但现在，Loki把他变成了人，他的世界就大起来了。

他或许不该只把Jarvis当做他系统中的一部分，至少在他还是人形的时候。Tony非常乐意带他享受一些做人的乐趣，毕竟，世界上最懂得享受的人就是Tony Stark了不是吗？

当然，首要任务还是尽可能地弥补Jarvis不在所产生的系统漏洞。

他们不眠不休地工作了三天三夜，才勉强补好了漏洞，做了个简易的系统，虽然远没有Jarvis智能，但至少不会空在那里等着被黑客攻击，也有基础的防御功能。和Jarvis合作很愉快，Jarvis了解他的工作习惯，能够在最佳角度和时机给他最好的支持，Tony喜欢这个，这种熟悉感甚至减缓了他因为Jarvis从系统里消失产生的焦虑。

Tony敲下最后一个字符，看着简易版的系统一个接一个跳出运行顺利的对话框，方才长舒一口气。

“Jarvis？”他转头看向刚变成人就被他拖着熬了三天夜的管家。他苍白的脸色衬得黑眼圈显得尤为严重。

“Yes，Sir？”连他一向清晰的声音听起来都疲惫不堪。

“干得不错。”Tony竖起手掌，Jarvis愣了一下才伸出手和他击了个掌。

“通常我是说Congratulations的那个。”Jarvis笑了一下。Tony暗暗地觉得他笑起来的样子真好看。他没想过他那个爱冷嘲热讽的人工智能变成人之后的表情……会这么多。他本来以为会是面瘫的类型，但显然，Jarvis乐于探索并体验不同的情绪感受。

Jarvis跟着他一路回到房间，Tony本想再给他一间房间，但想着他不知道什么时候会变回去，他得保证在他变回去后立刻跳起来重新启动Jarvis的主程序以免意外的信息损失发生。

“我给你订的衣服明天就能到货了。”Tony打着哈欠，Jarvis刚洗完澡，披着Tony的睡袍走了出来。他有点好奇又不适应地摸着自己湿漉漉的头发，似乎还在回味水滴打在皮肤上的感受。

“感觉如何？”Tony问，躺倒了下去。

“很奇妙。”Jarvis答道。“水的感觉尤其奇妙。”他坐到Tony身边。“淋浴头开大了会痛，开小了又很柔和，我能看到水蒸气，但是触摸不到。没有具体的形态，我找不到词语来描述。”

Tony笑起来。“你说话的方式已经越来越像个人类了，J。找不到词语来描述？感觉就是这样。”

然后Jarvis忽然俯下身，手指插进Tony的头发，用自己的额头贴着Tony的额头。Tony结结实实地愣住了。

“……J？”

“皮肤的感觉也很奇妙。”Jarvis说。他的蓝眼睛极近地看进Tony的眼睛里，因为太近显得有些失焦。

Tony的呼吸短暂地停了一瞬，然后他得意地笑起来。“Jarvis，你有没有意识到你有自由意志了？”

Jarvis抬起身，松开手，眨了眨眼睛，露出不解的表情。

“你刚才在想什么？”Tony问。

“没在想什么。”Jarvis答道。“就是……想碰碰您。”

“Bingo！你刚才没有经由我的指令碰了我。没理由，没原因，我也没这个需求，只是因为你想！”Tony解释道，竖起一根指头。“三天来第一次。”他兴奋了起来。“嗨，这简直太棒了！我现在觉得你变成人这事儿越来越有趣了。”之前一直忙着处理漏洞，现在想起来，从数据到神经元的转变的过程能够探索的东西如此之多。

“Sir？”

“Jarvis，你完全没经历过适应期，就直接会用自己的身体对吗？”Tony摸着自己的下巴思考着。“你知道怎么操作身体，知道怎么操作键盘，甚至不用我说你都知道怎么执行复杂的操作命令。”

“作为数据体的时候我一直在看着您。我模拟了您的行为方式。”

“但是不一样。”Tony摇晃着手指。“我是这样的。”他伸手做了一个夸张的抖臂动作。“然后你是这样的。”他把手臂伸直指向Jarvis。“说明你针对模拟做了修正。”

“我参考了其他人的行为方式。”Jarvis答道。

“你控制得非常完美。”Tony答道。“你的身体只存在了三天，就其本身来说是个婴儿，而学习控制肌肉骨骼和执行特定需求的目标所有人类都需要漫长的学习过程，但你毫无阻碍。这意味着我们以后可以把人工智能植入假体什么的，不需要练习就可以直接执行神经命令。”他眼睛发亮。“还有针对脑死亡的人进行人工智能编程……哇哦，医疗事业的新发展！”

“后一个可能会造成某些伦理争议，Sir。”

Tony甩甩手。“将来的事儿。”他看向Jarvis。“首先是操控身体，这是第一步，然后有感觉，这是第二步，然后有自由意志，这是第三步，接下来是什么？情绪我早知道你有，感情吗？还是灵魂？”

“我以为您觉得灵魂是无法验证的东西，Sir。”

“说不定可以经由你来验证，亲爱的J。”Tony朝他抛了个媚眼。“现在，我累了，什么也别想，躺倒睡觉，明天又是美好的一天。”

Jarvis停顿了一下，看了看房间里唯一的一张床。“Sir，您是在邀请我同床共枕吗？”

Tony翻了个白眼。“我以为我们的关系早就超过那个了。我可是从你还是个代码的时候就认识你了。”他张开双臂龇牙一笑。“来吧，让你的创造者抱抱你的新身体。”

Jarvis犹犹豫豫地上前，似乎很不情愿。Tony朝他挑眉，让自己的声音带了点威胁的腔调。“JARVIS？”

“Sir，按照您通常的睡眠习惯，有55%的可能我半夜里会被您踢下床，有70%的可能您会抢我的被子，有83%的可能您会侵犯我的个人隐私。”

“闭嘴，Jarvis，你有什么个人隐私？你出现第一秒我该看的都看过了。”

“那时候我没意识到，我现在意识到了。生命体的新进步，可喜可贺。还有Sir，我有自由意志了，所以您现在没法叫我Mute。”

Tony直接扑上去把他掀翻到被子里。

 

 

（大概是个浪漫的甜文吧……脑洞开了太大收不回来……

 

2.

什么是感觉？

感觉是一切认识的开端。在Jarvis只有0和1的数据组成的时候他的感觉来源于无数传感器反馈回来的数据信号。他用人类永远追不上的速度对它们进行分析处理，用Tony给他预设的程序进行归类决定下一步行动。

人的感觉更直接，更丰富。Jarvis知道Tony正常的体表温度是36.3度，激动的时候变成36.8度，失血时会变成36.1度，但他不知道什么是36.3度的感觉，直到他自己的皮肤碰到Tony的皮肤。

他不知道温暖和寒冷的差别，不知道火烧到手指，刀锋划过皮肤的疼痛，他不知道花闻起来是什么味道，不知道为什么音乐会让人舞蹈，不知道为什么世界中心金光闪闪的TonyStark总是很容易惹上很多麻烦。

他曾经无法理解。现在他可以了。

当你有一个像TonyStark这样怪癖太多的天才主人时，生活总是不可避免地非常精彩。Jarvis原本只需要在他做蠢事时阻止他真的把自己弄死，他的超级终端可以一边帮助他一边吐槽他，但现在他既不能控制机械臂，执行检索还得自己动手。从他的大脑里定位Tony想知道的信息变得没那么容易，同时他也没办法即时下载海量数据。加上Tony似乎打定主意要让他充分体验为人的乐趣，他的人生就变得艰难了起来。

Tony把他塞进了一套银灰色的定制三件套西装里，其实Jarvis还是觉得T恤牛仔裤穿起来比较舒服。“真赞。”他的主人得意洋洋地说。“我的眼光总是这么好。”他熟练地给Jarvis打上一条金黄条纹的领带，把领带下缘塞进衣服里，拍了拍他的胸脯，把褶皱捋平。Jarvis忍住告诉他其实他看了Tony打领带这么多回他早知道怎么打领带。毕竟，难得让Tony服务他么。

然后Tony就把Jarvis从他们依然在继续的系统编程工作里拽了出来，拖进一辆拉风的跑车。“编程什么的可以等我们回去之后再做，我简直等不及带你享受人生了！”他兴高采烈地说。“调出我的日程表，Jarvis！”

“Sir，您和Potts小姐约了十五分钟前在公司见面探讨董事会事宜。您的日程里有三项神盾的未办事宜，需要和Fury局长通电话，新能源那边还有四项进展需要查看。您之前把Jarvis系统漏洞的任务处理放在了最优先级，是否需要后移？”Jarvis坐在副驾驶座上，从脑子里回忆Tony的日程。

“不需要。”Tony答道，用手指敲打着方向盘。“把电话和新能源后移，跟Pepper说我迟到一会儿。”

Jarvis点点头，拿出手机准备打电话。

Tony眨了眨眼睛。“我忘了。我来打吧。”他说着打开车载电话连线了Pepper。

“嗨甜心。”

“Tony？”

“以及Jarvis。”Tony愉快地添了一句。

“Potts小姐你好。”

“Jarvis你好。Tony你十五分钟前就该到这里了！别指望这次又让我一个人对付董事会那群老顽固！”Pepper不开心地叫唤。

“我对你的能力有充分的信心，CEO可是你，亲爱的Pepper。我要带Jarvis去体验一下人类生活，午饭后再见怎么样？我会给你带纽约最棒的甜点。”

“你不想开董事会别用Jarvis做借口。”Pepper在电话那头抱怨，显然已经习以为常。“嗨Jarvis，看好他，向我保证他别在今晚新闻上再出现。”

“我会的，Potts小姐。”Jarvis恭敬地答道。

挂掉电话后Tony一踩油门加速冲了出去，配合着他选的重金属乐，在车水马龙里熟练地穿行。Jarvis被加速度一冲，紧张得一下抓住车把手，Tony开车那种狂野的风格很快就让他觉得头晕，胃里在翻滚着，忍不住用手捂住了嘴。

“……你不会晕车吧？”Tony尴尬地放缓了速度。但Jarvis已经脸色苍白说不出话来。

Tony把车停在路边，Jarvis急忙下车干呕了起来。Tony十分无趣地站在他旁边，一脸别扭地拍拍他的肩。“平衡系统不太好？”

“Sir，这是我第一次坐车。”Jarvis直起身，从他手里接过水瓶喝了一口。“请不要给我留下心理阴影。”

“你得战胜心理阴影才能成长。”Tony回嘴道。“太棒了，我们距离目的地还有五公里。我可坚决不要坐地铁。”

“介意告诉我我们的目的地是哪里吗？”

“LeBernardin！”Tony答道。“或者Jean George！我得带你体会什么才是真正的味觉！大厦里那些厨子做的垃圾食品你都觉得那么好简直不符合我的审美！”

“您好像才是那个把真正的垃圾食品当饭吃的人。”

“不代表我不会欣赏真正的美食。来吧，Jarvis，我们打辆车，我会叫司机慢点开。”

食物很美好，LeBernardin的龙虾卷是世上一绝。从味蕾到神经好像被打开了一条通道，绝佳的香气和口感换起脑内多巴胺的兴奋，Jarvis觉得自己大概是露出了什么愚蠢的表情，因为Tony盯着他看笑得过分开心。

“Sir，请停止这样盯着我看。”他不得不放下刀叉。“您已经吸引了周围至少三桌的注意力。”

“那是因为我是TonyStark。”Tony毫不在意地说，挑了挑眉毛。“你能注意到别人的反应？”

“是的。”Jarvis想了想。“我能感觉到视线，我感觉不太好，但我不知道理由。”他顿了下，寻找着合适的用词。“这是不是就是直觉？”

Tony点点头，让侍应生给Pepper打包甜点。

“你有什么感觉都记得告诉我。”Tony摇晃着酒杯斜靠在座位上说。“这很有意思，我觉得可以专门对此做些研究。”

Jarvis顿了下，然后开始给他描述自己的感觉。“刀叉的角度正好，握在手里不会打滑，非常适合切削食物。烟熏蓝鳍三文鱼味道很特别，鱼肉软滑，鲜甜里带微咸，外表有点焦，舌头会感觉到先热后凉，咽下去的时候喉咙觉得很顺。小羊排……我很难形容，肉的纤维感会直接刺激到脑神经。请允许我用比喻来形容，就好像脑子里绽开了一朵花。”

“酒……酒的味道很奇怪。闻起来是果子发酵的味道，尝在嘴里会冲掉其他食物的味道，先有点辣和涩，顺着喉咙滑下去之后舌头上残余的味道慢慢会回甘，后脑的位置会有些发暖，之前的羊排味道会泛上来一点点，中和之后觉得整个口腔和舌头都变得很柔和，喉咙有点热……”

他住了嘴。Tony一动不动地看着他，他的眼神让Jarvis有点不自在。

“我说错了什么吗，Sir？”

“没有，很好。”Tony移过了眼神，转过头把脸埋在自己的酒杯后。

他吃掉了盘子里的最后一块小羊排，学着Tony的样子擦了擦嘴。Tony已经无所事事地把掌上电脑拿出来查看着些什么工作。见他吃完了，爽快地买单结账。

“好了，现在你还想体验什么？”Tony戴上了墨镜，站在门口裹紧了大衣。

“一直是您说要带我做这个做那个。”Jarvis答道。“要是没有别的安排我想回去继续把工作做完。”

“喂，用你的自由意志想一想，我们刚刚工作了三天三夜，你就不会想……放松一下？Party！美酒们！美女们！”Tony晃着手，上下打量着他。“虽然我必须得承认美女们的目标依然会是我，但你也很不赖了。”

“自从您上次Party失手打碎了一个明朝花瓶以后Potts小姐明令您三个月之内都不能再办Party了。”

“你应该了解人类的生活本来就是由意外构成的。”Tony看了下自己的手表。“时间还早，晚上再带你去泡吧。现在……”

“现在您还有一个约会四项未办事宜待办。”Jarvis朝他一笑。“我答应了Potts小姐在您惹出祸事来之前把您送回公司的。”他无视了Tony抗议的表情，招呼了一辆出租车把他塞了进去。

“Jarvis，我现在觉得你有自由意志之后真的很讨厌。”被压着一下午签掉了大约积压一个月的工作之后Tony一脸郁闷地看着Jarvis神清气爽地和Pepper聊天。“你的老板到底是谁？”

“基于我现在是个有自由意志的人类，并且没人付我工资，我可以认为我自己就是我自己的老板。”

“Jarvis，我付你三倍助理工资，来我这儿帮忙吧。”Pepper立刻接口。“Tony不许提出异议。”

“Potts小姐，感谢邀请，我会郑重考虑。”Jarvis认真地答道。“从复仇者转移到Stark工业的手续应该不复杂吧？我记得需要三十三份文件签名。”

“没问题，正好Tony在这里，可以一起签掉。”

Tony挣扎了半天，终于叫起来：“Jarvis你的主机不想要了吗！”

“会是个非常好的纪念，Sir。”

“违反了保密协议！”

“这是您自己的企业。”

“J·A·R·V·I·S！！”

Jarvis笑起来。“Sir，接下来还有两家新能源合作单位在等待您参观审核，已经拖了快半个月了，您想好要去了吗？”

连Pepper都忍不住露出了同情的表情。

这就是为什么Tony一路上都满脸阴云，Happy开车，Jarvis翻看着文件。

“为什么我把CEO交给Pepper之后还有这么多活儿要我自己干？”Tony抱怨着。“我得去拯救世界！打倒外星人！拯救Jarvis！”

“我不觉得我需要您的拯救，Sir。”Jarvis答道。“另外拯救世界的活儿现在没有我在铁甲里您也干不了。”

“说得太对了，J！”Tony打了个响指。“所以我们现在该做的事情是赶快回去编写出一个能代替你在铁甲里工作的程序，而不是浪费时间在去看新能源企业的绿化大棚！”

“半个月前是您说他们有一些新式的应用非常棒想要看看才加入日程表的。”

“我有吗？你知道我连中午吃了什么都记不得……”

“安格斯肉眼牛排配蛤蜊浓汤，饮的酒是1994年的拉菲。”

“闭嘴，Jarvis。你真是越来越不可爱。”

“我不觉得可爱能让我得到什么好处。”

“听听看，Jarvis！”Tony做捧心状。“你听起来真像个市侩的商人，我有教过你这么讨价还价吗？我那个贴心的小管家到哪里去了？”

Jarvis顿了顿，转头看他。“我的一切都学自您，亲爱的主人。”

“你只有在逃避责任的时候才叫我主人。”Tony翻了个白眼。“我开始怀念你还不会说话的时候了。”

“怀念孩子的小时候通常是进入老年的征兆。Sir，您确定不要继续饮用我配置的花红素汁？对延缓衰老非常有用。”

“再喝一杯那鬼东西我就可以直接见上帝了！”

然后他们就在一路斗嘴中到了目的地。不能被Mute的感觉实在太好，如果他有一点点坏心地欺负一下他的Sir那也真的不能怪他。Tony可是压榨他够多的了不是吗？

在新能源的作用下一整个大棚都温暖如春，这家合作企业致力于培养室内植物和花卉，尤其以兰花为翘楚。兰花幽雅的香气一下子就占据了Jarvis的感官。

“现在用用你的嗅觉。”Tony和企业负责人打完招呼后就站到Jarvis身边，Jarvis刚要张嘴，Tony伸手阻止了他。“不，不用给我形容。我知道兰花香什么样，就只是……感受就好了。”

但Jarvis想说的是Tony站在他旁边他就只能闻到Tony身上的古龙水味儿了。檀香、橙花、松柏带着点麝香的味道，他闭上眼睛，深深吸了一口，混合着满屋清幽的兰花香，打着转一般穿过他的鼻子，进入他的咽管，沉入他的肺里，压在他的心脏旁边，一股温热的重量。

他睁开眼睛，意识到自己在微笑。

他们走上草坪，Tony针对新能源对植物的影响在说着些什么，Jarvis在用脑子速记着。几个工人搬着一盆盛开的兰花从他们身边走过，兰花颤动着掉了几朵下来，落在地上。洁白的花朵依然完整，在地上颤巍巍地晃荡着，不远处清理草坪的机器正朝他们开了过来。

Jarvis不自觉地弯下腰，把地上的花都捡了起来。Tony住了嘴，站直了身子，注视着他的动作。

Jarvis捧着那花忽然有点不好意思。“呃，我只是觉得压碎太可惜了。”

Tony看着他。褐色的眼睛波光粼粼。“告诉我，你感觉到了什么？”

Jarvis低头看着手中的兰花。“它很美。”他轻声说。“虽然我不知道为什么我会这样想，但是……我觉得它很美。”

“没有逻辑和目的的快乐，就是美啊。”Tony微笑着说，从他手里拿了一朵，闭上眼睛深深地嗅了嗅，然后睁开眼睛看着他，把那朵白花放在嘴边轻轻一吻。

 

（甜！不！甜！！多嘴一句，捡花这事儿呢是人类对美的本能反应，就像你看到有落花掉在地上你会绕道去走一样，谓之不忍。老贾已经越来越像个人啦！）

 

3\. （这章有尼贾手活警告）

 

他们从绿色大棚回来之后Tony就拖着Jarvis直接去了他最喜欢的夜店。

“音乐！美女！好酒！”Tony自得地转了个圈。“人生乐事，你得学着享受，J。”

Tony•世界中心•Stark当然一进场就立刻被团团围住，长腿大胸的女人们一个劲往他身上蹭，Jarvis也不可避免地沾了不少光。毕竟他也是西装笔挺的帅哥一枚，又是Tony Stark的跟班。Tony坏心地看他可怜巴巴地竭力避开热情的手，磕磕绊绊地跟她们解释说没兴趣，一边对他投出求助的眼神。

Tony一直等到他被两个女人上下其手，领带都解开了才出手相救，拽着他的手臂拖着他到吧台要了两杯威士忌。

“女人多可爱。”他笑眯眯地说。

“恕我实在不能理解，Sir。”Jarvis劫后余生般地叹气。

“女人是用来爱的，不是用来理解的。”Tony和他碰了碰杯。“恭喜进入人类认知第二阶段——思考。”

他们刚喝了两口，左右两边各坐过来一个漂亮姑娘，意有所指地问Tony能不能请她们喝酒。Tony无所谓地给她们点上。

“这里人人都爱我。”他把酒杯磕在桌面上。“啊，我喜欢有过去的女人和有未来的男人。我爱每个人。”他转身和那姑娘碰了碰酒杯，“迷人的小东西。”他礼貌地微笑，换得一个幅度更大的笑。

“男人对女人的性吸引力，女人对男人的性吸引力，这种东西你能感觉到吗？”他转过头和Jarvis继续说话。

“您指两性生理反应？”

“嗯哼。”那姑娘已经几乎要坐到Tony腿上了，Tony心不在焉地拍了拍她的背。“告诉我你是什么感觉？”

“有点奇怪。”Jarvis说，无视了旁边正在摸着他大腿的手，继续喝着酒。“我并没有……明确的欲望指向。我确信我的性功能正常，但我并没有感到急迫的需求，因此也并不会感到明确的性吸引力。”

“你不会好奇吗？这可是人类最大的本能。”

“好奇，是的，但我还在数据态的时候您没有给我设置具体的性别，所以我对性别的观念非常模糊。我是应该作为男人被女人吸引吗？我体会不到这一点。”

Tony顿了顿，拍拍那姑娘让她离开。“需要找个姑娘睡一觉吗？”他咧开嘴笑。“我保证这屋子里有一半都想爬上你的床。”

“我的床就是您的床，如果您还记得的话。”

“我可以勉强让给你一晚。”

Jarvis看着自己的酒杯。“不，不用了，Sir，我对探索这个真的没什么兴趣。”

他们喝完酒就走了出去。Tony难得地喝得很少。主要是因为Jarvis的感觉实在太禁欲了，跟这地方格格不入，而且他又不太想把他真的丢给那些看起来很想把他剥光的女人们，只好陪着他坐在吧台边规规矩矩地闲聊——音乐太刺耳，还聊不起来深入的东西，Tony泡吧的劲头被打得稀乱，只能兴致索然地离开。

“你绝对是我碰上最不会泡吧的人。多美好的夜晚！现在我一个姑娘都没泡到，找你做搭档真是太亏了。”Tony哼哼地说。“找Steve他都至少会给姑娘们签名！”

“抱歉，我的错。”Jarvis诚实地答道。

Tony没收到他惯常的讽刺反倒愣了一下。“算了。”他说着，摸了摸自己的鼻子。“接下来去哪儿？帝国大厦？自由女神像？嗨我们可以调架直升机环游纽约的夜空，相信我那很美！”

“Sir，您在空中飞行的时候我已经陪您看过无数遍了。”Jarvis答道，笑了起来。“您是想安排我纽约一日游吗？”

“纽约是个了不起的城市。”Tony底气不足地反驳。“再说那时候你还不是个人。”

Jarvis顿了顿，转过头看向Tony。“谢谢您，Sir。”他的蓝眼睛在灯光下黑沉似海。

“嗨，不用提。”Tony摆手。

“如果您不说我会以为这是个约会邀请。”

Tony噎了噎，半晌才开口：“Jarvis，你下载太多言情剧了吗？”

Jarvis只是柔软地微笑，Tony哼了一声，伸手招了辆出租车。

他们回到大厦后Tony就一头扎进Jarvis系统漏洞的补充工作里去了。

“Sir，您是要编写一个新的人工智能用来操纵铁甲吗？”Jarvis脱掉了西装，穿着衬衫在全息键盘上忙碌。

“Yup，有什么问题吗？”

“没有。”Jarvis答道，继续着手里的工作。

Tony眨了眨眼睛，不明白为什么他情绪不高。

他们大约工作了三个小时，快到子夜，Tony终于打算休息了，Jarvis捧着杯矿泉水若有所思。

“如果顺利的话我们只需要再这样工作两天就可以建立起基础模型了。”Tony吹了声口哨。“绕过你的核心运算部分，重新开辟隶属于单个铁甲的新独立个体，用并联的方式节约数据存储空间，我真是个天才。”

“Sir，您有没有想过其实还是我这里处理会比较好？我这里有您所有的行为数据，可以根据习惯做更精准的推测辅助您的行动。”

“很好的提议，但很麻烦。”Tony答道。“每个铁甲里还得多装很多个传感器，然后在你这边重新进行数据运算再加上你的反馈时间会拖延时间。”

Jarvis什么话也没说，只是继续喝了口水。

他们回到房间Jarvis还是不怎么说话。Tony试着逗逗他他也没什么反应。太棒了，他的人工智能管家现在除了会讽刺还学会生闷气了。

“Sir，鉴于我暂时没有消失的危险，我觉得我可以另外找个房间休息。”Jarvis站在门口不肯进来。

Tony皱了皱眉头。“你怎么知道你没有暂时消失的危险？Loki的阴谋从来没这么简单！”他扯着Jarvis走进了房间。“你就给我乖乖呆这里，哪儿都别去。”

“您昨晚上把我踢下床了……”

“今天绝对不会！”

Tony其实并不适应和别人同床共枕。他从不带一夜情回家，Pepper和他分手后他的焦虑症让他常常失眠，后来靠吃药和心理咨询才稍稍好一点，但依然，他躺倒在床上有大量时间都在辗转反侧。

总是只有Jarvis在他身边。他睡不着的时候给他放音乐，给他读漫长的诗歌，有一句没一句地陪他说话。哪怕他出差在外，哪怕他因为任务困在荒野，Jarvis总是在他耳边。没有Jarvis他睡不着，眼睛都合不上。

现在Jarvis没法在房子里对他放歌说话，那真人也可以凑数。他可绝对不要独自一个人躺在床上寂寞孤单地数羊数到天亮。

“陪我说话，J。”Tony倒在床上，Jarvis靠在他身边，谨慎地保持了一臂的距离躺着不动。

“您想听什么呢，Sir？”

“随便什么，从你万能的大脑里调出点什么来放一放。”

Jarvis思索了一下。“甜点烘焙技法一百种？”

“……我晚饭没吃饱，请别报复社会。”

“伊利亚特？”

“催我扑击，要我奋力冲杀，拼搏！拜托你已经读了三百遍了。”

“唱个催眠曲？”

“你唱歌很难听。”

Jarvis叹了口气。“Sir，虽然我很想抚慰您，但我现在不能控制音乐，而且我真的很困，昨晚上我有半宿是在地上睡的，能记得的文件很有限……”他翻了个身，面向Tony，抬手抚住Tony的肩。“我拍拍您，您能安静去睡吗？”

Tony想说你当我小孩子吗但Jarvis的手已经轻轻地拍了下来。一点热意搭在他肩上，和女人截然不同的温暖，但如此熟悉温柔。Tony缩了缩脖子，往Jarvis那边靠得更紧了点，闭上了眼睛，让自己在另一个人的呼吸里放松。

他睡着得非常快。

 

Tony醒来的时候意识到他被紧紧地搂着，一条胳膊搭在他腰上，温热的呼吸喷到他后颈，有轻微的鼾声。没有熟悉的“早上好，Sir，今天天气……”的问候，他花了几秒才让混沌的意识清醒到Jarvis还在睡，再花了几秒意识到他出现了晨勃，正热热地顶在Tony腿上，更糟糕的是，与此同时，他自己也硬了——该死的，他昨晚上真的应该找个妞的。

Tony•花花公子•Stark睡过很多男人女人，他完全清楚出现这个情况会有什么后果：他和Jarvis会毫无悬念地滚到一起。句号。

这感觉非常微妙。他自己的床上从不曾有Pepper以外的人待过，而Jarvis……Jarvis虽然是他的人工智能，但现在他是个货真价实的人。Tony熟悉作为数据态的他，他创造了Jarvis，Jarvis的一切意志以他为中心，但现在作为人的他，Tony就不是那么十拿九稳了。他有自由意志了不是吗？他有情绪，会思考，他比数据态时的他更生动更自我，他已经不再是Tony Stark个人的所有物了——作为人类你没法像占有一件物品一样彻底占有另一个人，不是吗？

一旦认识到这一点，他们俩现在的位置就十分尴尬。Tony既想把他当做人看又总觉得他还是自己的人工智能管家。可如果还是把Jarvis当做人工智能管家来看，他已经没法执行人工智能管家的大部分工作，Tony留他在身边纯粹是出于习惯。他习惯了Jarvis二十年，就好像是自己的手臂一样随心所欲地使用着，就算他真的是个花花公子，Jarvis的人形也真的很帅，他也不觉得他能对自己的手臂发情。可现状就是他变成人还不到一个星期他们俩就像相处多年的情人一样抱在一起睡得昏天地暗？而且好像还是Tony主动的？

要推开他？还是不推开他？当做不知道这事儿？Tony的脑子开始变成浆糊。他不擅长这个。如果Jarvis只是个普通人他大可以甩手走人就像他对待一夜情那样，可他不是，Tony爱着他。该死的，Tony怎么可能不爱他？他总是爱着自己的创造物，更何况Jarvis是他这么多年以来唯一的最忠诚的陪伴。

但这样的纯粹精神的爱涉及到肉欲就完全变了。Tony害怕这个，单纯的精神爱和单纯的肉体爱他都能处理得很好，但结合在一起意味着某些他不敢去想的强大又不可阻挡的东西。而Tony Stark讨厌他没法控制的事，不管那是不是感情——尤其是感情。

再想到Jarvis变成人这事儿本身就是Loki搞的鬼，谁知道他会不会搞什么爱上他就消失的魔法……Tony的大脑过载了。他又恐慌又期待，干脆什么也不做，闭上眼睛装睡。

“……Sir？”Jarvis的声音极近地传进他的耳膜，和他平时清晰的声音不同，又绵又软，带着刚睡醒的慵懒和磁性，直接送了一道电流到Tony本来已经很硬的勃起上。

Jarvis慢慢地动了起来。他的手臂划过Tony的腰，搂得更紧了些，还用鼻子蹭了蹭Tony的后颈。Tony差点想把他摔出去，但他还在被自己满脑子的浆糊糊住，一动都没法动。

然后Jarvis开始从鼻腔里发出那种细微的呻吟，Tony骨头都快酥了，直到他意识到Jarvis在无意识地蹭着他，有些慌乱，他的手抓着Tony的手有点痛。

“Sir……这是怎么回事？”Jarvis在喘息着，声音里有点失措。“我感觉……不太对劲。”

意识到他在一个什么状况的时候Tony的心里已经不止是一句“Fuck my life”可以形容的了。

“Sir……醒醒……”那家伙还在不得法地磨蹭着，发出听起来又委屈又惊慌的声音。

Tony丢盔弃甲，缴械投降，对幻想中的Loki狠狠地比了个中指，翻过身来，捧住从刚才起就要弄疯他的那家伙脑袋，咬上他的嘴唇。

“唔……Sir！” Tony舔吻着他的嘴唇，Jarvis蓝色的眼睛里还有点刚清醒的水雾，似乎还在努力吸收并且试图理解现在的状况。Tony直接撬开他的牙关，舌头扫进他的口腔，碰到他的舌头就用力地吮吸了起来。

Jarvis发出一声难以置信的短暂呼声，很快就在Tony唇下顺从地配合着他，一开始有些生涩，但很快就跟上了Tony的节奏。

“Fuck。”Tony花了点力气才断开了这个吻，意识到自己喘得过快，快要不能呼吸。

“……Sir。”Jarvis看着他，想说什么但停了下来。

“你昨天对我说你没有性欲望，”Tony深吸了一口气，抬手顺着他的嘴角一路向下，划过他微微的胡茬，下巴，喉结，伸进他当做睡衣的T恤里抚摸他的肋骨和胸部，腹部，在他的肚脐处打转，然后往下伸进他的睡裤里握住他的勃起，Jarvis发出一声无声的惊叫，向后仰起了头，露出曲线优美的脖子。“小骗子。”

“Sir……！”Jarvis惊喘出声，伸手抓住Tony的手臂，好像是想推开他又像想拉近他。

“告诉我你感受到了什么？”Tony说着，伸手把自己的分身也释放了出来，碰到Jarvis。Jarvis垂着头，抵在他额上，呼吸变得又粗又重，不用他教就用手把他们俩的阴茎都握了起来，在Tony的指导下上下撸动着，很快就掌握住最佳的节奏。

他总是、总是这么得Tony的心意，从一开始到现在，从未让他失望。他的Jarvis。完美的Jarvis。Tony的心都快被胀满了。

“Sir……”Jarvis颤抖着声音说，透过他金色的睫毛看Tony。“我只感到您，Sir。”

Tony控制不住地吻他。快感层层累加，他们接着吻，舌头黏连着不肯分开，下身相互摩擦，前液湿润了手掌，让摩擦变得更为顺利。然后Jarvis全身一僵，先射了出来，Tony紧随其后，握着他的勃起也达到了自己的高潮。

他们倒在床上喘气。Jarvis依然沉浸在人生第一次高潮的目眩神晕里没那么快回来，Tony用手抓过头发，盯着天花板发呆。

“这个，Sir……”Jarvis清醒过来之后又变回了他之前那副跩得让人牙痒的样子。“我不得不承认，性欲望是人类第一本能真是很有道理。”他顿了下继续道。“性欲将交媾这一目的置于其他一切行为之上，因为其快感阻塞了其他感知，影响判断力及理智行为，以此确保过程必须进行至最后一步，从而使受精能够顺利发生。”

Tony就算是再热爱科学也有点受不了这种事后话（after-talk）。

“这是我们关系里里程碑的一件事。”他说，让自己的声音甜腻又动人。“亲爱的J，这时候你难道不应该有点其他什么表示吗？”他做了一个索吻的姿势。

Jarvis认真地思考了一会儿，抬头看着他。“我应该付您钱吗？因为您每次都会付别人钱。”

Tony有种明明是他上了别人但是感觉被别人上了以为面前是深渊抱着孤注一掷的信念跳下去发现原来一直站在山底下的心塞。

“但我现在没有钱，可以赊账吗？或者我可以从Stark工业您的信托基金里转给您的个人账户？”

Loki，我真的跟你不共戴天。Tony咧嘴一笑，抬腿把他踢了下去。

 

4.

在作为超级电脑的时候Jarvis就不理解人类。他不用理解，他只要接受命令就好。但现在他变成人了，他还是不理解人类。

人类真是奇妙的生物啊。Jarvis在被Tony气呼呼地指使了一整天之后想。或许只是Tony本身特别奇妙。就比如说，他明明知道酒精对大脑的伤害，也知道他喝多之后的主意多半（78.3%，Jarvis脑子里的数据告诉他）没什么好结果，他依然坚持不懈一脸阴郁地拖着Jarvis试图把他在酒醉之后写的一团乱麻一样的主意付诸实现（“这是我除了微波炉快捷键之外最棒的发明了！”Tony如此宣称。但Jarvis怀疑他就是赌气，因为他之前一直说Jarvis和铁甲才是他最棒的发明），然后当然就失败了，不仅失败了还差点烧掉了实验室，不仅差点烧掉了实验室，还在救火的时候手忙脚乱不幸地把他们编写到一半的铁甲智能控制程序给删除了。

“你没有备份？”Tony脸都黑了。一半是被烟熏的一半是悲痛。

“没来得及。”Jarvis慢条斯理地回答，从地上捡起他用来扑火的外套，掸了掸灰，觉得大概是不能再穿了，干脆用干净的那面擦了擦脸。Tony心碎般地摇了摇头，Jarvis于是拿着衣服上前示意：“请允许我？”

Tony昂起下巴，Jarvis倒了点水在衣服上把他脸上的灰擦干净。

“请允许我表示沉痛的哀悼。”他平静地说。“但我觉得这是天意。”

Tony被呛住似的咳了一声。“你都知道天意了？”他狐疑地上下打量着Jarvis。“你真的不是故意的？”

“按下删除键的是您，Sir。我只不过在忙着救火。”

“你推了我一把我才撞到删除键的！”

“考虑到您当时距离易燃危险品过近，我的行为是可以被谅解的。”

“那你至少会记得备份！该死的，J，你什么时候不记得备份？”

“您要原谅我作为人类时的反应没有作为系统时来得灵敏高效。”

“……听上去为何如此可疑？”

“我觉得您非要做这个注定失败的实验也很可疑。”

“嘿！你总得尝试才知道不会成功。”

“相同的道理。”

Tony撇撇嘴，一屁股坐在乱七八糟的工作台上。“好吧，天意？”他用手抓过乱糟糟的头发想了好一会儿，忽然眉开眼笑。“你不是在吃醋吧，J？”

“吃醋是什么？”

“不能陪我一起飞了之类。”Tony拍拍他的肩。“我知道你有了自己的想法，没关系，说出来让我高兴高兴。”

Jarvis有点诧异地问：“为什么我吃醋会让你高兴？”

Tony翻了个白眼。“拜托，Jarvis！做个诚实的人！”

Jarvis摸了摸被损毁了一半的桌子，仔细地思考了一会儿，然后，当然因为人工智能本来就是诚实的，他诚实地回答：“我的确对您再造人工智能的做法感觉不妥。我没法说明理由。”他停顿了一下。“‘感觉’太过笼统模糊，这也并非感官所接收到的，我只能表述为人类神奇的心理——是的，我讨厌您使用新的人工智能操作铁甲，我讨厌您使用别人的声音做动作辅助，我讨厌您在飞行时我无法掌握您的全部信息。”

Tony过了很长一会儿才回答：“‘讨厌（hate）’是个很重的词，你的语言系统我以为一向都是精准的。”他掩饰似的摸了摸自己的鼻子。“别傻站着了，干活干活。”

 

他们在工作室里又不眠不休地干了两天，Tony给Jarvis配了脑电波仪，可以更直接地用脑电波来操纵机甲，节省反应时间。但是相应的，这要求Jarvis接受所有信息并进行分析的步调必须与Tony一致，他的思维也必须和Tony保持一致，不然就会出现两边命令冲突的情况，会导致危险。

“有点像给我加了个远程意外保险。”Tony咬着一根螺丝，一边调整脑电波仪一边说。

“意外对您的意义通常都是一定会发生。”

“墨菲定律？”Tony哼了一声。“来吧，来试试。”

他们操作着机甲在室内进行了一些简单的动作，Tony调整了一些参数，Jarvis又根据Tony的习惯再做了些改进，一直忙到两人都开始反应有些迟钝的时候才意识到又是一天过去了，已经过了子夜。

Tony把扳手一扔，Dummy摇晃着身体来捡，他摸了摸Dummy的头，揉了揉腰，向后跳上沙发。“J，休息一下。”他说着。“拿条毛毯过来。”

“在沙发上睡觉您醒来的时候会腰痛的。”Jarvis说，拿了条毛毯走过来。

“我不想动了。”Tony打了个哈欠。“三个小时后叫醒我。”

Jarvis犹豫了一下，还是走上前试图把他拖下来。Tony不满地嘟哝反抗着，但这个被毁了一半的沙发实在承受不了两个人的重量，发出了危险的嘎吱声，Jarvis眼疾手快地在它崩塌之前把Tony拽了起来，才免于惨祸的发生。

“……一个快坏掉的沙发而已，明天把它换掉，别这么紧张。”Tony拍拍他。“我回去睡就是了。”他说着从Jarvis怀里挣了出来，睡眼惺忪地往房间走去。

Jarvis跟了上去。

“今晚上我不想跟你睡。”到了房间门口Tony突然说。

Jarvis有点奇怪。“Sir？”他询问道。

“前几天早上的事儿啊。”Tony不耐烦地摆了摆手。“你还想再来一次？”

Jarvis想了想。“我并不反对。”

Tony像噎住了似的瞪了他一眼。Jarvis看着他，不明白他为什么又有点生气的样子。

“算了。”Tony无奈地说。“你爱来就来吧，我现在没劲管你。”说着他就打开门，把自己丢在床上用被子裹成了球。Jarvis想了想催他去洗澡，但最后什么也没做，只是紧贴着他也躺了下来。

“……雏鸟印记。”Tony嘟嘟哝哝地说。“你真该死。”

“……抱歉？”Jarvis不明白他做了什么让Tony得出这样的结论。

“闭嘴然后睡觉！”Tony说着，把被子一掀，遮盖住Jarvis，背对着他，很快就没了声音。

Jarvis倒是过了一会儿才睡着。他盯着白色的天花板想了好一会儿，觉得人类真是挺奇妙的，最后才模模糊糊地沉入了黑甜乡。

 

这样平淡的日子过了有两周。他们配合还算默契，模拟了很多次都没有问题。美国队长考虑到Jarvis的特殊情况，不需要特别火力的都替Tony扛了过去，直到Tony对他的思虑感到不耐烦，嚷嚷着他已经好到可以足够上战场，Steve才同意他参加下一次的任务。

当然纽约从来不缺乏找死的外星怪兽，被科技工作绊住了快整个月的钢铁侠终于一如既往，又闪耀又得意地在天空中出现，一发冲击炮弹稳稳地打飞一只章鱼怪物，摆了个帅气的姿势对着欢呼的人群做个飞吻。而Jarvis已经稳稳地坐在复仇者大厦改装好的实验室里，头戴脑电波仪，眼前面对着铺展开来的十二块全息屏幕，显示的是战甲接收到的各种数据。其中有一块小小的屏幕上两条脑电波曲线相似地波动着。他飞快地扫视着所有的界面，十指如飞，数据的光流从他玻璃般的瞳仁里闪过，时不时对Tony说些指令和提示。

第一次以人的身份进行这样的实战，不得不说，Jarvis感到很新鲜。他能“感到”Tony的兴奋，不同流向的风从战甲两胁穿过，高高地在云层中穿梭俯瞰纽约——他真应该答应Tony的邀约坐直升机夜游的。数据体的认知和人类感知相差太远。

他能感觉到战甲温暖而沉重的包裹，关节的活动，每一个武器在它们该在的位置好好地待着。他控制着这一切。

Tony哼着歌，自在地调整着方向，像戏耍一样拎起了一只章鱼怪物，用劲旋转然后扔了出去，正是Hulk的方向，Hulk发出恼怒的咆哮，把迎面而来的怪物撕成了两半。

“Sir，我不得不提醒您，这样的方式既不效率也不……”Jarvis正说着，突然从旁边的大楼阴影里冒出一个身量比之前那只大好几倍的外星怪物，一只触手就把钢铁侠抽飞了。

一阵令人难以忍受的头晕目眩之后Jarvis叫了起来：“Sir！”

“该死的，我们升上去！从上面打击它！”Tony停了一会儿后才吼道，他有些吃力地爬了起来，一边发射弹药一边飞快地上升。那怪物似乎认准了Tony，全然不顾Steve的盾又给它来了几下，靠着巨大吸盘的吸力攀住楼宇上爬，又一只触手朝着钢铁侠迎面飞来。Tony勉强闪过，却没留意后面又冒出一只稍小点的怪物，一把抓住钢铁侠，用力往地上一掼……！

Jarvis控制着在它脱手的那一瞬间就开启了最大推进力，但依然没能阻挡Tony还是重重落地，发出难以忍受的痛呼。

“……Sir！”这一下摔得很重，Jarvis几乎能感觉到巨大的头痛炸裂了开来。

“飞上去！”Tony咬牙命令。

“左侧推进力损毁46%，平衡系统运行38%……”

“右侧动力炮装弹需要多久？”Tony打断了他，已经飞了起来。

“49秒，Sir。”

“好孩子。”Tony咧嘴一笑。“让我们狠狠踢这章鱼的屁股！”

他们一直往上飞，一直往上飞，怪物们试图抓住他，但都失之毫厘，他们最终跌跌撞撞地一直飞到了极高的天空。

“Sir，您想……”

“一颗巨大的炮弹从天而降。”Tony笑。“这小子摔得我头晕眼花，我得让他也尝尝这味道。”

Jarvis沉默了。他注视着信息流，分析着战甲如果从这样的高度掉下去会产生怎样的冲量，会对人体造成怎样的压力，刚才Tony被摔那一下伤得不轻，可能有轻微脑震荡，这次如果偏移了方向或者收慢了几毫秒……

在他没注意的屏幕上，两条脑电波线发生了位移。

钢铁侠忽然失重。

Tony一惊：“你在干什么，J！”

“抱歉，Sir！”Jarvis赶快回神，试图稳定下来。但战甲下落的速度极快，没几秒他们就要砸到地面。

“稳住！”Tony在耳机里大喊。“稳住！Jarvis！”

Jarvis强迫自己在座椅里坐好。他见过Tony更危险的动作，他协助Tony运载过核弹，穿梭过虫洞。不过是一个自由落体俯冲，他们做过无数次、无数次，超高不过是增加了势能，会让平稳落地变得更困难，但是没问题，他是Jarvis，他做得到——前提是他不可以让自己的思维成为干扰Tony行动的障碍。

钢铁侠依然在飞速坠落。Tony再也没说其他的。但Jarvis知道他想要做什么。他必须知道，Tony的每一个动作和反应都深深地刻在他的神经系统里，他要和Tony保持一致。他要成为钢铁侠。

脑电波曲线渐渐合并成一股。Tony准确地击穿了刚才那个摔他的怪物，在坠地前瞬间拔高，喷射的气体扬起巨大的灰尘。

钢铁侠的重返战场让复仇者们战力大增。Steve意识到了什么，对着全方位张开武器系统的Tony欲言又止，但眼下并不是闲扯的好时机，他用盾牌协助鹰眼飞跃上最近的一栋大楼，在其他人的掩护下，鹰眼连发三箭击穿了那个试图变形的怪物的咽喉。

剩下的战斗结束得很快。Tony缓缓降落到地上时Steve谨慎地朝他点头：“Jarvis还好？”

“你难道关心的不该是我吗？”Tony不怎么真心的抱怨。“J，证明一下。”

“Rogers先生，我这里一切正常，恭喜你们又取得了胜利，复仇者大厦里已经为你们准备好了休息的必要措施。”透过共同频道Jarvis彬彬有礼地回答。

Steve盯了Tony两秒，Tony无所谓地耸肩。他最终没说话，走上前和Natasha谈论起这次的任务情况。

Tony抬头看了看天，被高楼林立切割出不规则的几何形。“J？”

“Yes，Sir？”

但Tony没再说话。Jarvis摸不清他怎样想。

“Sir？是否需要规划回程路线？您想走回去的话会经过第32至34街，虽然您不介意被围观，但现在正处上下班高峰期，会引起交通堵塞。”Jarvis提议道。

“交给你全权控制。”Tony最终说。他说着，单方切断了通讯。

Jarvis垂下眼睛，在闪烁的屏幕前抬手拉出一条金黄的曲线，蓝色模拟镜像里将代表钢铁侠的红色光点移到复仇者大厦顶楼的停机坪。

 

Tony走进了实验室，几下解除了战甲，果然如Jarvis所料，他的脸上都是血。

“嗨J，你最好能解释下，这可是我一个月以来最帅的一场秀！”他说，摇晃了下身体。Jarvis扶他坐好。

“我很抱歉。”Jarvis答道，用毛巾擦掉他额头上的血。“我走神了。”

Tony眯缝了眼睛仔细地看他。“我头痛得要命。”他懒洋洋地说，让Jarvis解开他的衣领，帮他擦掉流到脖子上的血。

“我很抱歉。”Jarvis重复道，继续帮他处理额头上的伤口。“您可能有轻微脑震荡，您需要卧床休息。”

“没在我们说清楚你发生了什么事儿之前。”Tony龇牙咧嘴地用毛巾捂住额头，向后靠向沙发背。“发生什么了，J？”

Jarvis停顿了很久。“我很抱歉，我想这可能是个糟糕的主意。”他低声说。“我计算到一些比较糟糕的情况，然后就走神了。我没有跟上您的思维，引起了同步率的变化。”他的声音变得更低了。

“人和人永远没法相互理解。”Tony咧开嘴笑，声音听起来却殊无笑意。“世界上没有‘人’可以理解我。所以我才造了你。”

Jarvis低头看了看自己手上的血。“我现在开始思念还是系统时的我了。”他说。

Tony顿了顿才开口。“J。”他张开双臂。“我头痛，说点开心的，先过来给我抱抱。”

Jarvis深深吸了口气，向前拥抱了他。

“晚餐能帮我点个大份甜点吗？我确信我需要山一样高的糖分来帮助治愈。我有多少天没好好吃一顿了？天啊我真想念甜甜圈。你知道甜食能给人最大的幸福感吗？刺激我们的肾上腺素和多巴胺。我确信我需要很多很多巧克力。”Tony嘟哝着说。

Jarvis微笑了起来。他松开手，站起身，但并没有走开，只是低头注视着Tony。他的主人一脸狼狈，灰头土脸，一点都不像那个典型的TonyStark。他差点害死了他，但他依然在这里，抱怨着，发牢骚，任性地要甜点，身体和他自己的一样暖。

Jarvis的脑子里有很多很多想法。人类的想法，奇怪的、没有逻辑可依，找不出理由，就像他的心脏——人类的心脏，多神奇的器官，哪怕理智上完全知道其实都是脑幻觉依然感觉到了紧缩和鼓胀。

他只是看着Tony。看着他。并且认真地想，原来小说里说心跳过速是这个意思啊。

Tony终于意识到了什么，停下了喋喋不休的胡说八道，他看向Jarvis。实验室的光线并不强，全息屏幕的蓝色荧光映在他黑沉的眼睛里，多么像星星啊。

“……你这样会让我觉得你想吻我。”Tony的声音有点低沉。

“您会介意吗？”Jarvis诚恳地问。

“不，当然，我怎么会？”Tony想抓头，却因为碰到了伤口而嘶地抽了口气，几乎跳了起来，他摇了摇头，有点不自在地挪动了下身子，想说点什么又咽了下去。Jarvis耐心地看着他低着头磨蹭了好一会儿才抬起头来，闭上了眼睛。

“来吧。”他轻声地说。

于是Jarvis微微倾身，吻上他的嘴唇。Tony顿了顿，好像有点犹豫似的，伸手抓紧了他的衣领。

 

 

（我知道这一更隔太久了所以爆了2k。。。

 

5．

把Jarvis弄上床实际上花了比Tony预想中多得多的时间，造成了多得多的麻烦。

“你之前天天跟我睡为什么现在突然不干了？”Tony不满地抱怨。“你有什么毛病？”

“Banner博士检查过您的脑部CT图像，建议您卧床静养直到恢复正常。”Jarvis冷静地说，从Tony手里拽出自己的衣服。“我会在旁边陪着您。”他指了指沙发。

“我的床足够大。”Tony努力地说服他。 “你不会把我弄痛的。”

“您发生性行为的记录通常都显示过程激烈，这对您的康复毫无益处。”

“你爱我吗，J？”Tony换了个方式，锲而不舍地拍拍床。“爱我就该到我床上来。”

Jarvis忽然有点不知所措。“Sir，我不知道什么是爱。”

——冷场。

Tony瞪着他瞪了好几秒，Jarvis依然看着他，浅蓝的眼睛，苍白的皮肤，淡金的头发，完美得天真。

“你吻了我。”Tony指出。

“是的，Sir。”

“出于自由意志。”

“是的，Sir。”

“为什么？”

Jarvis停顿了一下。“我也不知道。”他诚实地回答。“就是想这样做。如果给您带来困扰我很抱歉。”

Tony泄了气，一声不吭地倒了下去。他提醒自己，不能太心急，不能太心急，煮熟的鸭子飞不了，但他依然十分沮丧。

 

这事儿不能这样解决。Tony躺在床上反思。他也是人见人爱的花花大少一枚，为何感情路如此坎坷？喔他当然爱美人们，美人们给他激情和享受，他也知道他虽然不自知，但酒酣脑热时许下过不少没实现的诺言，伤过不少美人心，所以这是报应吗？Pepper受够他的孩子气与焦虑症和他和平分手，然后Jarvis——Jarvis根本不算是个人，纯粹的魔法产物，谁知道Loki哪天心血来潮把他给收回去了，到时候Tony哭都没地方哭。

然后Tony意识到他在考虑将来。啊他居然在为Jarvis考虑将来！他的脑回路在几秒钟内完成了“我在为Jarvis考虑将来”——>“唔我是不是爱上他了”——>“好像真的爱上了”——>“怪不得我觉得他不爱我我很伤心”——>“得去找到Loki永久解决这一问题”——>“如果Loki把他变回去我就得去做个人造人”——>“Bruce好像对生物学比较了解”的闭环。在Tony黑色漩涡一样的脑子里他不知为何觉得背景音配的是Natasha和Pepper的笑声。

于是Tony直接跳到了最后一步，呼唤了Bruce。

“嗨，Bro，我想听听看你对人造生命体的想法。”Tony躺在床上打电话，Bruce的三维头像浮在半空中，正在喝着茶。

“现有的技术大概只能模拟大肠杆菌。”Bruce放下茶杯，关切地问。“你不是在休息吗，Tony？我叮嘱过Jarvis叫你保持静养的。”

“我可是很乖地在静养。”Tony指了指空了大半的床。“Jarvis都不肯陪我睡了！”他抱怨着。

Bruce笑了起来。“这几天你还是省省吧。”

他们就人工制造生命体开展了一些详细的探讨，Bruce果然在此领域成果丰硕，Tony就说话间已经得到了好几个有意思的思路。Jarvis一直在旁边默默地听着。Tony直到获得了他想知道的信息才挂掉电话，意识到Jarvis在看着他。

“怎么了，J？”他问。

“我一向都非常欣赏您和Banner博士的紧密合作。”Jarvis说。“很遗憾这部分我帮不上什么忙。”

Tony愣了愣，挥手让他上前。“吻我，J。”他命令道。

Jarvis吻了他，柔软而温暖的唇瓣为他打开，舌尖生涩地追逐着Tony的动作，Tony抓住他的头发把他拉到自己身上，手指在他后脑短短的发茬里滑过，他放任自己多享受了几秒，才恋恋不舍地放开。

“Sir？”Jarvis疑惑地抬起头。

“有时候我觉得你也可以去交点朋友。”Tony说。“嗨，你现在可是个完整的人了！”

Jarvis有些意外地眨了眨眼睛。“Sir？”

“我刚才跟Bruce讨论忽然想到，你不明白爱是什么，是因为你根本没机会体会人类的感情。”Tony拍拍他的手臂。“人类最早的感情是来源于父母，但我可不想被你当妈妈爱，太可怕了。”他做了个鬼脸。“然后就是友情了，去交点朋友。Pepper、Bruce、Steve，Tasha也可以，Clint就算了他会带坏你的，Coulson只要你别说漏嘴也还不错，Thor我一直觉得你和他比我跟他沟通得更好些。去跟他们玩儿，不用总是守在我身边。”

Jarvis想了想。“您不是为了让我离开之后可以偷偷摸摸地玩游戏和上网才要赶我走的吧？”他从Tony枕头下摸出藏着的触控板，举在手里晃了一晃。“非常感谢您的提议，我会仔细考虑。”他微笑了一下，在Tony愤怒的眼神下摸走了他的手机和触控板，还顺便把遥控器也给收走了。

于是房间里就剩下Tony一个人。他盯着天花板盯了五分钟，对着空气试探着喊了一声：“Jarvis？”

当然，毫无反应。那个无时无刻都存在于他身边的人工智能就这样消失了，他也并没有打算做一个新的——不可能再一样了，他知道，这个陪伴了他二十余年，从睁眼到闭眼每一分一秒都在身边的Jarvis不是随便什么新系统就可以取代的，这也是为什么Jarvis不喜欢铁甲里的人工智能他也没有坚持重做的缘故。他自己也不太能想象铁甲里传来的如果不是Jarvis的声音他会怎样。

Tony感到寂寞。这种该死的、困扰他整个童年以至于他的整个成人都在努力地逃离的感受——他最初创造Jarvis的缘由——随着Jarvis不在他身边而复苏。他简直想要嘲笑自己，整整一个月他跟Jarvis形影不离，然后他催着Jarvis去交朋友，他就忽然失落了？Tony Stark的Jarvis依赖症是有多糟糕啊。

他想象着Jarvis谨慎地和复仇者们打招呼，问“我们可以做朋友吗？”，其他复仇者会有怎样的反应，Steve肯定会郑重地和他握手说我们已经是朋友了，Bruce会同样拘谨地回答我非常乐意，Natasha会装出营业用笑容把Jarvis骗得底都不剩，Clint会疑心Jarvis是Tony派过来的卧底……

他沉浸于假想中，想着Jarvis，他漂亮、优雅、能干的管家在人们的环绕中得到憧憬和爱慕的目光，他自己，Tony Stark，天才的亿万富翁，了不起的钢铁侠，却得孤独地躺在空荡的大床上，寂寞地数着羊，期待着不会来临的睡意——啊多么让人唏嘘的反差，多么让人心痛！他简直要为自己舍己为人的高尚情操鞠一捧热泪了。

 

然后房门打开了，Jarvis走了进来，Tony刚从自怨自艾的幻想里出来想要摆一个久别重逢索吻求抱的姿势，忽然意识到后面跟着其他的复仇者们。

Steve拎了一包零食，Clint拎着饮料，Bruce朝他友好地点头，Natasha挑剔地扫了眼Tony的房间，找了个她最喜欢的位置径直坐了下来，Thor跟在后头，声如洪钟：“铁人，吾来看你了。”

Tony看向Jarvis，等待解释。

“大家决定把电影扑克之夜从餐厅移到您这里，Sir。”Jarvis答道，已经打开了超清电视，Clint吹了声口哨。“我就猜到你这儿的电视是最好的！”他说着倾身向前，从Tony的珍藏里找起碟片来。

“咳咳，”Steve有点不好意思地咳了一声。“我们不是故意不来看你的，你知道，Tony，我们只是想给你和Jarvis留点空间。”

Tony无力地挥手表示心领。他有点说不上来的开心，Jarvis有时候真是贴心过头了不是么？

Natasha和Clint就电影的选择起了点小小的争执，Natasha眯缝了眼睛，Clint就果断闭了嘴，Tony也想说《燃情岁月》这种片子真的有点老，Tasha大概只是为了布拉德·彼特年轻时的颜，但他也不敢说，他健康的时候就不敢在电影抉择上忤逆Natasha，不要说现在只能躺着不动了。

Steve和Bruce没意见，Thor什么都不明白，Tony一想到要忍三个小时就觉得十分痛苦。正当此时，Jarvis站起身来，从碟片里翻找了一下，拿出一张《蝙蝠侠II：黑暗骑士》，对Natasha说：“Romanov小姐，《燃情岁月》里布拉德·彼特的扮相没有他在《夜访吸血鬼》里的好看，而说到蝙蝠，隔壁老爷家的故事我觉得很有借鉴意义，这张新出的导演剪辑版不知您看过没有？”

Natasha盯了他两秒，欣然应允。Clint躲在她身后朝Tony竖了个敬佩的拇指。

然后他们就看起了电影。Jarvis帮助Tony斜靠在床边，Tony悄悄地握了他的手，Jarvis没有松开。

Thor从电影开始就一直在吃惊地提问：“他为何如此？”“接下来如何是好？”“吾若看见此人，必用锤子狠狠地教训他！”然后他真的站起身来，拎起锤子作势发怒，被Clint一把拽住。“这才25分钟！”Clint叫起来。“你砸坏了我们都没得看了！”

Steve也帮忙把Thor劝住，Natasha塞了一包鸡翅到他手里，示意他闭嘴然后吃，然后他们终于都沉浸在电影剧情里了，雄浑的背景音乐之下能听见Clint咔擦咔嚓吃爆米花，声音太响被Natasha戳，小声叫起来之后突然闭嘴，Thor有时候控制不住惊讶地抽气，Bruce紧张地把包装袋抓紧发出嘎吱的声音。

在电影里的夜幕降临，房间也随之归于黑暗的时候，Tony感到Jarvis紧贴着他的身体动了动，下巴被抬起，Jarvis轻轻地吻了他的嘴唇。

而Tony，作为Tony，当然不会放过这个机会，他加深了这个吻，顺便把手放进了Jarvis的衣服里摸索扣子。正在此时，影片重回光亮，一切悉悉索索的声音忽然就停止了。他后知后觉地转头，发现所有人都目不斜视地盯着电视屏幕，保持着全神贯注。

“你们看见了。”Tony开口道。

“你说Bruce怎么这么想不开呢？”Clint开口，在Bruce转头的时候示意屏幕。“不是说你，那个Bruce。”

“我能理解他。”Steve接话。“他是了不起的英雄，我很敬佩他。”

“贝尔还是留胡子比较帅。”这是Natasha。“墨菲也很不错，但是瘦了点。”

“吾讨厌这个小丑。”Thor把最后一块鸡翅塞进了嘴里。

Tony翻了个白眼。“我说，我好像还没告诉过你们——”

“终于有人愿意收留你了，铁罐，真是可喜可贺。”Clint抢了白，他开了罐啤酒遥遥举起。Steve也举起啤酒和他碰了碰，朝着Tony微笑点头。

“我都迫不及待想看婚礼了。”Clint说。“你会把复仇者大厦装扮成礼堂吗？”

“我对白百合过敏，请不要用白百合来装饰。”Bruce插嘴。“另一个家伙不太喜欢。”

“在Asgard我们会用金色的绸缎铺满彩虹桥……”

Tony叹气。“我们并没有……”他不知道怎么解释。在一起？交往？Jarvis似乎还没有摸清楚整个状况，尽管Tony一点都不怀疑他们最终会走到那一步——如果那时候他还存在的话。他挥了挥手。“反正就是，我们在一起，又不在一起。”

“什么！”Clint叫起来，想起什么似的脸色变得糟糕。“你还没搞定他吗？”

“拿钱。”Natasha帅气地摊手，Clint叹气，从皮夹子里掏出一张纸币拍到Natasha手里，让Tony吃惊的是Steve和Bruce也掏钱了。

“……我需不需要知道你们拿我打了什么赌？”Tony怀疑地问。

Natasha怜悯地看着他。“最好不要。”

“告诉你也无妨，”输了钱的Clint添油加醋。“Tasha觉得你搞不定Jarvis。我本来对你是多么有信心啊铁罐！”他痛心疾首。“都一整个月了！你们才发展到亲亲吗！”

“……我们在进行的是有关数据体到生物体转变的重要科学研究，你的小鸟儿脑袋怎么能明白？”

“科学研究？”Bruce重复道。“呃，我能看看实验记录吗？你知道我对生命科学一直很有兴趣……”

“回头让Jarvis汇报给你。”Tony挥挥手继续瞪着Clint。“嗨，说清楚，我怎么搞不定Jarvis了？”

“没上床不能算。”Clint摊手，故作遗憾。

“我们天天一起上床！”

“盖被聊天吗？不像你啊。”

“你想知道细节吗？好好地恳求我或许会告诉你。”

Steve不自在地咳了一声，被其他人集体无视了。他只好转头求助地看向Jarvis。“有办法让他闭嘴吗，Jarvis？”

“方法很多，但我不确定是否适合演示。”

Steve的脸稍稍红了点。“不、呃，算了。其实我们很为你高兴。”他真诚地说。“Tony能得到你的帮助真的很好。”

“谢谢您。”Jarvis微微欠身。“我也很高兴Sir能有你们这样的朋友，一直承蒙你们的照顾。”

“这种话不应该我来说么？”Tony插嘴。“Jarvis是我的人，你们都懂？就算他现在什么都不懂也不许欺负他，虽然我知道他很帅啦，但不许爱上他。”

Clint发出了受不了的声音。“你有意见，肥鸟？”Tony威胁地说。

“说真的，除了Jarvis还有谁能受得了你？”Clint摊手，然后他们又开始没完没了地拌嘴，用爆米花相互攻击。

Steve叹了口气。“你觉得这样如何？Tony在这里也没法休息好，我们干脆送他去医院吧，足够安静，没人打扰。”

“我对此没有异议，Rogers先生。”

“我知道Bucky的康复医院就挺不错的。”

“……Steve，那好像是精神病院吧？”

“咦，不是脑科医院吗？脑震荡什么的，应该非常好治疗……”

“你们终于记得我还是个病人！你们怎么能这样对待一个病人！”Tony忍无可忍地叫起来，把剩下的爆米花都扔到了Clint身上。Clint没来得及躲开，一抖身子爆米花扑朔朔往下掉，他拈了几个用手指弹了过去，准确地命中了Tony的额头，嘴里响亮地发出一声“Bang！”。Tony趁势捂着额头向后倒到Jarvis怀里：“Jarvis，我受伤了！”

“您本来就受伤了。其实我觉得和Barnes先生作伴也挺好的。”Jarvis说着，Tony震惊地盯着他。Jarvis只是微微一笑，伸手替他挡住了第二波攻击，反手把爆米花弹到了Natasha身上。Natasha低头看看手里的酒杯——里头泡了一个爆米花，溅出来的酒滴弄脏了她的裙子——再转头看了看Clint手里攥着一把当做攻击武器的爆米花，露出了一个微笑。Clint看起来已经僵住了。

Bruce站起身来，Tony以为他终于要拯救肥鸟于水火之中，但他只是拿了餐巾纸把掉在地上的爆米花捡起来扔进了垃圾桶。他默默地清理完就盘腿坐好，挥挥手示意两边继续。

Jarvis轻咳了一声，所有人的视线都聚集到了他身上，但他只是指了指电视屏幕：“高潮部分就要到了，你们确定不看吗？”

于是众人的关注终于又回到电影上去了。暂时休战的Tony把一只腿架到Jarvis膝盖上，Jarvis有一下没一下地揉着他的脚踝，眼睛盯着电视，Tony看着他英俊的侧脸被荧幕的光照得忽明忽暗，心不在焉地想：我的眼光真不赖，这么又帅又能干的家伙可不能随便给Loki搞出来又搞没了，最好逼他做出点保证什么的……

他看向房间另一端，沉浸在电影中的Thor感觉到什么，神经紧张地摸了摸自己的脖子，有些不明所以。

Tony露齿一笑。

 

6.

“Thor，我的好朋友~”Tony刚刚恢复到能下床走路就直接扑去找了Asgard的半人神。

“铁人吾友。”Thor热情地给了他一个能听见骨头嘎吱作响的拥抱。“再见你健康吾十分高兴。”

Tony努力地咽下快要翻出的白眼，挣脱了他的怀抱。“我有件事情要拜托你。”他堆出一脸笑容。“我需要见你的兄弟。”

Thor愣了愣。“可是他在Asgard。”

“我知道，所以我需要麻烦你带我去Asgard。”

“中庭人不可轻易进入Asgard。”Thor看着他。“Loki正在受刑，不能去看他。”

Tony想了想，试着和Thor搭肩膀但太高了有点没够着，只好无趣地靠墙边站着。“嗨，哥们，你看，我这里有Jarvis的问题必须要Loki才能解决，你看，Loki那个态度你也头痛很久了吧？我可以帮你……”他勾勾手跟Thor咬耳朵，两个人叽叽咕咕了半天，不太像超级英雄地相视一笑。

 

于是一周后。

“……Sir，我觉得这可能不是个好主意。”被迫穿上一套钢铁侠战甲的Jarvis站在彩虹桥上，旁边是同样也穿着战甲的Tony和被捆着手的Thor。

“闭嘴，我都安排好了，你只要听从命令就好了。”Tony信心满满。

“……那位守门的神看起来很想直接把我们丢下去……”

“只要伟大的奥丁之子还在我们手上他就不会。”Tony答道，戳了戳Thor的手臂。“快去找Loki！在你的其他亲友们发现之前我们速战速决！”

Thor点点头，一路带领着他们从瞠目结舌的众神之中跑过。

“Thor！发生什么了？”“别怕，我们来救你了！”“胆大妄为的中庭人，竟敢如此蔑视Asgard！”

电闪雷鸣火光四起，三人险险避过。

“……Sir我真的觉得这是个非常非常糟糕的主意！”险些被击中的Jarvis语气有点惊慌。

“你怕什么！别停，继续跑！”

好容易躲过追击他们终于跑到关押Loki的监狱。Tony在门口停下来喘了口气，抵着Thor走了进去。

找到Loki并没有花掉他们太久时间——Loki简直是迫不及待地跳到了他们面前。

“啊，瞧瞧，这是谁？闹出这么大的热闹果然不愧是我了不起的哥哥，以及啊~他的人类同伴，钢铁侠……两个？”被关在透明囚笼里的Loki挑了挑眉毛。“你们是来玩猜猜我是谁吗？”

“Loki，你知道我为什么而来。”Tony答道，轻轻推了Thor一把，Thor趁势做出痛苦的表情。“你毁了我的人工智能，我也要让你重要的人尝尝类似的滋味。”

“可是你知道，他倒霉我再开心不过了。”Loki皱起好看的眉毛。“对自己的队友出手，让全Asgard都以你们为敌！Tony Stark，我要对你刮目相看了。”

“你既然知道我敢上来和全Asgard为敌，那你想必也知道我有万全的准备。”Tony龇牙一笑。“你以为我穿越虫洞是白穿的吗？只要我想，我可以用虫洞永久地切断Asgard和中庭的连接，彩虹桥永远也连接不到我们。中庭受够你们这些神把无辜的人类搅入纷争中了。”他耸耸肩。“你哥哥当然不太愿意啦我只好把他强制遣返，他对中庭的感情可是很深的，毕竟Foster博士……”

“……告诉我，Tony Stark。”Loki打断了他，他眯缝了眼睛。“你可爱的人工智能变成人让你满意吗？”

“噢永远不，你知道人类是多贪婪的生物。我还想永远留他在身边呢。”

“Loki，答应他。”Thor在旁边开口。“我们不能失去和中庭的连接。”

“为了那个低劣的人类女孩？我亲爱的哥哥，你为何总是如此幼稚？”Loki摇着头，脸色有些阴沉。“我们是神！神是什么？神的作为轮得到人类来置喙吗？”

“那么，你能做什么呢？”Tony拖长了声音问。“被困在囚笼里的Loki，你除了答应我你还有其他选择吗？”

Loki愤恨地咬牙低头，Thor走上前，伸手抚摸那看不见的囚笼。“弟弟，你很介意Foster博士的事情吗？”

“我有什么好介意的？”Loki飞快地反驳。“一介蝼蚁，我可不像你这样自甘堕落。”

Thor的表情有些难过，Loki似乎察觉到了，抿了抿嘴唇，走上前隔着墙把手合在Thor的手上。“你是来求我的吗，亲爱的哥哥？”他笑得有点扭曲。“你又一次为了那个女人来求我？”

“不，我只是……”Thor顿了顿，Tony在旁边几乎要翻白眼了，别在这种关键时候忘词啊亲爱的队友！

Tony走上前去，不耐烦地敲了敲墙壁。“听着，Loki，我把你哥带回来给你，你把Jarvis给我。完整的Jarvis，电子的和实体的都要。”

“我怎么不觉得这对我有什么好处？”

“确实没什么好处。但坏处就是，你不答应我以后你再也没法去中庭恶作剧，而Jane Foster博士会成为Thor心中永恒的圣像，不知道哪一个对你来说更糟糕一点？”

Loki咬紧了牙。“……我答应你。”良久之后，他最终说。

Thor和Tony都暗暗松了口气，Loki用手摸过头发，看似无意地说。“让他过来，把门打开一点，不这样我不能施法。放心，我会一直站在里面，不接触到门。”

Thor和Tony互相看了一眼，谨慎地点头，Thor走上前去，用锤子把门敲开了一条缝。

Loki站在囚笼里一动不动。Tony朝Jarvis点点头，Jarvis走上前去，站在门前。

 

 

变故就在那一瞬间陡然发生。Jarvis很短暂地倒抽了口气，看向Tony的方向，战甲很快就失去了动力，光由蓝色变成了红色。他当时就失去了反应。

Tony头皮一麻，意识到不对，他转头看到Loki微笑的表情，全身忽然完全动弹不得，Thor赶快试着用锤子封堵门，但已经迟了。Loki已经借由幻象转移了他们的注意力走了出来，站在Jarvis身边。

“放下你手里的锤子，亲爱的哥哥。”Loki用权杖戳着Jarvis的铁甲。“我若是不小心收回了魔法，你的朋友可是会很伤心的。”

“Loki……”Tony握紧了拳头。

“天真的、愚蠢的人类，你们永远都学不乖。”Loki笑着说。“你爱上他了，Tony Stark？哈！我简直要笑死了，你爱上你的人工智能？就像我哥哥爱上那个Jane Foster？真是太可笑了，爱上比自己低等的物种感觉如何？你要感谢我吗？我给了你的绮思一个可供寄托的实体？”

Tony一动不动，全副心神都集中在他要多久才能恢复动力发动攻击上。

“你要切断彩虹桥就切断吧——”Loki继续道。“但你不会对不对？因为你不会把你亲爱的人工智能一个人留在这里。多么悲惨！被这种低劣的感情束缚了手脚——你以为就凭这个你能打败我？”

他挥舞着权杖指向Jarvis。“我可以现在就收回我的魔法——”Tony脸色一白。“——也可以等他爱上你，我不会告诉你什么时候魔法会失效，但你永远都会知道他终会消失。喔我多喜欢这种不知死期何时的达摩克利斯之剑高悬的感觉！你也喜欢对吧，铁人？”他露出了邪恶的笑容。“但是我也可以——让他看看人类的丑陋，让他完全地臣服于我——说真的，Tony Stark，你真的以为我是为了报复你才随便选的一个程序做成人的吗？”

Tony睁大了眼睛，不详的预感侵入了他的心。

“世界上最聪明的大脑，却有最天真的心灵，他知晓一切又不知晓一切。”Loki微笑着用权杖点了点Jarvis的战甲。“我的造物。你听清楚了吗，铁人？他不是你造出来的那个人工智能。这个人，是我的造物，他听我的。最棒的傀儡，中庭最棒的执行人，一下子就能击溃你们幼稚的小联盟。磅——”他做了个口型。“他知道摧毁你们、摧毁世界的一切信息，而你离开他连飞行都做不到，你们完了。”

他笑得甜蜜而黑暗，而Tony如坠冰窟。

“你唯一值得称赞的就是把他带来见我，我等了很久啊，想以你的愚蠢什么时候才能想出个好办法把他带来Asgard，真要多亏我这个蠢笨的哥哥相信你——我在这个恶心的地方待的也够久了，是时候出去活动活动了，你说中庭怎么样？”他挥挥手，变成了Tony的模样，转身打量着自己。“你闹出的动静可真不小，我很乐意直接被扔回中庭……”

一发掌心雷飞了过去打断了Loki的自我陶醉。“抱歉了Thor，我不能让Loki带走Jarvis。”Tony终于让备用系统成功启动，对准Loki准备再来一下。邪神愤恨地哼了一声，挥了挥手，Jarvis就挡在了前面。

“来吧铁人，我一向都很喜欢这种相爱相杀的戏码。”Loki后退了两步，面带微笑，是要离开的架势。

“拦住他，Thor！”Tony大叫一声，忙着应付Jarvis射过来的激光。Thor不等他说已经开始晃着锤子。

“你以为放我出来了还能抓我回去吗，亲爱的哥哥？我什么时候如此无能？”邪神大笑着，只一眨眼就消失无踪。Thor大喊着追了出去。

Tony被Jarvis按在地上，从来没有这样后悔过给了Jarvis相同的武器设置。他的腿被狠狠地压住，挨了一发冲击弹，痛得要命，他的右手动都动不了，可能已经骨折了……Jarvis在用外科手术般的精确和残忍破坏他的盔甲——Loki是对的，Jarvis知道每个复仇者们的突破点，Tony这个被害妄想狂自己收集的资料。

“该死的，Jarvis，你给我醒醒！”Tony用头狠狠地撞了Jarvis，试图把他撞清醒点，这令他刚刚痊愈的头痛得快要炸开。Jarvis稍稍松动了点，Tony趁机开启了脚部喷射，抱着Jarvis一起重重地撞向Asgard的监牢门。

疼痛几乎要扭断了Tony的脖子，他的备用系统也处于危险的状态——Jarvis十分有效率地用最快的方式破坏了大部分能量传输，等于Tony在用肉体拖着这快要变成他枷锁的沉重金属。他受的伤比Jarvis要重得多，但Tony知道若是停下他就一点机会也没有了。他一次、两次地抓住Jarvis利用铁甲的自身重量拖着他撞上墙，自己都快昏了过去，Jarvis终于反应稍稍迟缓。Tony咬紧了牙，一脚把他踢开，把所有手头还能控制的武器全都一股脑儿倾泻到了Jarvis身上。瞬间爆发的气流和烟尘把Jarvis轰飞了出去，一时倒在地上站不起身。

“Ok，J，我知道我不算太好的主人，但是你不能用这时候来报复我啊！”Tony说着，摇摇晃晃地站起身来，吃力地走到Jarvis面前，解除了铁甲胸口的能量源。铁甲的光亮熄了下去，停止了运作。Tony顿了顿，再解除了他的面甲。

Jarvis的眼睛，亮且蓝，然而闪着无机质的光。他被束缚在失去动力的铁甲里暂时动不了，但并不能阻碍他眼里的杀意冷透了Tony的心。

Tony的手有点颤抖。Loki的意思很明白，Jarvis永远不会属于他，Jarvis是Loki埋在复仇者里的定时炸弹，他想要他什么时候爆炸他什么时候就会爆炸，把Tony、复仇者们乃至整个世界都炸得粉碎。他就是要Tony听着这倒计时的滴答，记得他的爱、他的生命、他队友的生命、他们那点可悲的和平全都是他Loki施舍的。这婊子养的。

Tony抬起了手，掌心雷的能量在手心聚集。

Tony Stark无所畏惧，没有人、没有人能控制他。他亲手处理他弄出来的麻烦，武器工业、泄露出去的盔甲……他惹出的祸他自己承担。

他深吸了口气。“Jarvis，”他开口，有些意外自己的声音竟是这样平静。“我给你三十秒，你如果能醒来我带你回家，我们再想个办法搞定Loki。如果你醒不来……”他咽了下。“……我很抱歉。我爱你。”

他闭上了眼睛，在心里默数。三十。二十九。

他想他20岁的时候第一次写出Jarvis的程序源代码，第一次听到那个还带着电子杂音的声音说：“Nice to meet you，Sir.”

二十八。二十七。

他想他第一次将Jarvis的权限扩展到整个房子，他站在房间里，看光亮如同晨曦，缓慢亮起，仿佛缓慢地苏醒。

Jarvis说：“Sir，欢迎回家。”

二十六。二十五。

他放浪形骸的时候曾出于无聊尝试毒品。然后Jarvis锁了所有的门窗，Tony朝他大喊大叫愤怒地试图砸烂房间里所有东西，又浑身发抖像个可怜虫一般，Jarvis只是冷静地提醒他吃喝，和他说话，操纵机械臂整理他留下的狼藉，陪他度过艰难的戒断期。Tony清醒之后发誓不再碰任何可能影响他脑子的药品，Jarvis调了一杯难喝得要死的蔬菜汁，他们默默地再也没提过这事。

二十四。二十三。

他建造了钢铁侠战甲。Jarvis一块一块地把那些沉重的机甲熨妥地贴在他身上，仿佛轻若无物。他问：“如何？”Jarvis答：“您永远如此天才。”

自此Jarvis与他同在。

二十二。二十一。二十。

他钯中毒，生命在Jarvis的倒数里一截一截消失。他说：“我要死了，Jarvis。”Jarvis答：“98%不等于100%。”

他炸掉了所有的盔甲，圣诞的烟花秀美不胜收。他抱着Pepper，Jarvis的表演无可指摘。

“Merry Christmas，Sir。”Jarvis说。

十九。十八。十七。

他在虫洞，漆黑宇宙，失去动力，Jarvis全无回应，所有的恐慌淹没了他，伴随而来的是空气稀薄引起的窒息，这埋下了焦虑症的隐因，他自此再不能忍受听不见Jarvis的声音。

十六。十五。

他想他第一次见到变成人的Jarvis。颀长优雅的酮体在他面前毫不造作地展示自己，蓝色的眼睛如同水雾一般。

他说：“……Sir？”

十四。十三。十二。

他想Jarvis好奇又小心翼翼地尝试为人的各种体验。他会觉得花很美，食物的味道很香，各种奇怪的声音都很有趣。他用手抚摸他能接触到的一切东西，被火烫到过，被刀划破过，他在房间里光脚走路，在浴室里踩了一地的水，他试着习惯咖啡，试着用人类的方式和复仇者们沟通。

他对Tony最为着迷，不止一次地Tony意识到Jarvis悄悄注视着他，眼睛里有惊异。

十一。十。九。

他想Jarvis吻他，像小孩子一样用嘴唇单纯地贴着他的嘴唇，每次Tony想要加深他就逃开，搞得Tony万分不爽。Tony教他法式接吻，Jarvis学会了但不爱用，每次都会脸红。

八。七。六。

他想他前一天晚上睡不着，Jarvis温热的身体靠着他，下巴搁在他的肩上，手揽着他的腰，胸贴着他的背，随着他的呼吸上下起伏。

他说：“Sir，安心去睡，我在这儿。”

五。四。

Tony睁开眼睛，俯下身，最后一次亲吻了那双柔软的温热的嘴唇。

三。二。一。

“……Sir？”

Tony像被击中了一般觉得所有的空气都从肺里消失了。他一屁股坐了下来。他真的累趴了。他知道他现在丑得要命，浑身狼藉，脸上也脏得不成样子，大概有眼泪，但是管他的，Jarvis见过他最糟糕最无药可救的时候，而这甚至连那的十分之一都不到。

他把头靠在Jarvis肩上。

“Jarvis？”

“Yes，Sir？”

“Jarvis？”

“Sir？”

“……J？”

“Sir，我在。”

 

7.

Tony不开心。

他像以往一样嬉笑、发牢骚、惹事生非，让身边所有人都为他头痛不已，每天都在努力地作死和差一点把自己搞死之间徘徊，做危险的实验，喝很多的酒。

他们从Asgard回来快一周了。Tony在对着不顺着他的意运行的铁甲程序咬牙切齿，威胁要捐市立大学。

Jarvis看着他。Jarvis知道他不开心。

他对Jarvis的态度忽冷忽热。他重启了铁甲智能程序的项目，把Jarvis完全排除在外。事实上，回来之后他几乎所有的工作都把Jarvis排除在外。

“去别的地方玩儿。”Tony拍拍他的脸。“带老冰棍去体验21世纪生活，嗨我觉得你们会是很好的搭档。你教他适应新科技，他教你做人的那些大道理。”

“Sir，您确定不需要我的协助？”

“我有Bruce。”Tony搭住博士的肩。“嗨，是吧，Bruce？我们俩可是最棒的！”

Banner博士推了下眼镜，点点头。

Jarvis只好离开。

他去找了Steve，美国队长对他的邀约显得有些诧异。“呃，Tony他自己不带你去吗？我是说，他一直把你看得严严实实的……”

“Stark先生有重要的工作需要做。”Jarvis答道。“他不需要我。”他只是陈述事实。

Steve的表情有点怪。“别这样说，Jarvis，我们都知道他比谁都需要你。”他套上外套，拍拍Jarvis的肩。“走吧，告诉我纽约还能怎样让我更加震惊。”

就Jarvis自己来说，没有科技比Tony做的更为新潮了，但既然这是Tony安排的任务，他就带着Steve去了第五大道的苹果店。但显然，Steve对高科技产品的接受度经过复仇者大厦之后已经到了很高的程度，他对那些白色的银色的小东西兴趣缺缺。Jarvis考虑了一下带他去看最新的4D电影，但Steve红着脸说他已经打算带Bucky一起去看。

“……其实就随便走走吧。”Steve戴着棒球帽，调整了一下帽檐。“旁边是中央公园，我很喜欢在那里跑步。”

Jarvis表示跑步也可以，于是他们俩就傻乎乎地开始跑步。跑步这事儿对Jarvis来说也有点新鲜——并不是说他不会在复仇者大厦里陪Tony一起健身，但这种的跑步完全不同：在纽约一月的寒风里沿着柏油路，踩着将化未化的雪和冰渣，脸被风刮得生疼，每一口呼吸都升起一团白雾，空气吸到肺里冰凉，但慢慢跑起来开始觉得热，汗冒出来又立刻被风吹凉，但越来越多的热量积聚，就感觉不到冷，最后不得不把外套脱掉系在腰上。Steve的动作十分标准，速度很快，又毫不懈怠，Jarvis必须得花点力气才能跟上他。

他们跑了一大圈之后Jarvis出现了疲态，美国队长的运动量显然比Tony平时的锻炼量要大得多。Jarvis开始觉得腿发麻，汗黏在身上，衣服变得很沉，身体沉重，嗓子眼里有血腥气冒出来，后脑的神经不知是出于冷还是出于运动过度而一跳一跳地疼，他不由自主地慢了下来。Steve体贴地放慢了脚步原地踏步等他追上来。

“你不用勉强自己，事实上能追上我的人真的不多。”Steve说。他有些自得地一笑。“但是超越自己是个很好的体验。我们可以来试试。”

Jarvis扶着膝盖喘气，让血液慢慢回流，然后他点点头，继续跑了下去。

第二圈比第一圈要困难更多，Jarvis开始有意识地调整呼吸，不再盲目跟从Steve的步调，Steve和他的距离渐渐拉开。腿部的酸麻和疼痛渐渐变得无法感知，汗的溢出和蒸发或者冷凝也变得无从追溯。身体疲惫不堪，沉重感却消失了，反倒有种飘忽的感觉，脑子里的东西一点一点地放空，最后变成完全的空白。

他跑了大约四圈，他总觉得有十圈，但他过分精确的脑子告诉他是四圈。Steve在中途和他相遇过一次，拍拍他的肩露出赞许的表情。等他到了终点时Steve已经在等着他了，递给他一瓶柠檬水。

“你很不错啊。”Steve用外套擦着汗。“第一次远距离跑就一口气跑了半个马拉松。”

Jarvis没回答他，事实上他累得说不出来话，他的脑子依然出于运动过度的混沌之中。Steve扶了他一把让他坐在公园的长椅上，Jarvis靠在椅背上，几乎连一根手指都不想动。

Steve站在一边喝着水。“你感觉如何？”他问道。

“累。”Jarvis连敬称都省了。“比跟Sir在实验室里通宵三天还累。”他伸张着自己的手。“但是很舒服。”他若有所思地喝了口水。“我不知道为什么。”

“觉得做到了以前做不到的事？”Steve问。“快要撑不下来了但还是做到了？”

Jarvis想了想，摇了摇头。“我没有关于‘界限’的观念。”他说。“我不知道我能做到什么，做不到什么。但是过程中有一刻，我感觉‘恐惧’。”他顿了顿，Steve饶有兴趣地示意他继续。“我觉得身体不受控制，大脑一片空白，我不知道自己发生了什么，为什么这样做。但是继续跑下去，这种感觉就消失了，变得好像……”他斟酌了一下，选择了一个不那么确定的用词。“更能感觉到‘自己’。”

Steve微微一笑。“就是这样，所以跑步很舒服。放空杂念什么的，有利于净化思维，对你也是一样。”

Jarvis喝了口水，体会精力慢慢回到四肢里的感觉。

Steve把喝空的瓶子远远地投中垃圾筒。“……你跟Tony发生什么了？吵架了吗？”他问道。

“Sir觉得我的存在令他困扰。”Jarvis答道。“在Asgard发生了一些不太愉快的事情。”

Steve点点头。“我感觉也是，但Tony不肯说，Thor又没回来。”

“我是Loki的魔法产物。”Jarvis陈述道。“Loki能够完全控制我。我伤害了Stark先生，并且会成为复仇者联盟的隐藏危险。我想Sir曾打算消灭我，但最后没有下手。”

Steve的表情变得严肃了起来，他摸着下巴思考了一会儿，然后问：“Jarvis，你怎么看？”

“对Loki行为的测算估计有70%以上的可能Loki会利用我发动攻击。”Jarvis答道，神色如常。“我完全理解并且赞同Sir的处置。”

“我问的是你个人，Jarvis，”Steve握住他的肩。“你自己的想法，你会怎么做？”

Jarvis把视线投向路上蹒跚的肥胖鸽子，有行人走过它们也懒得伸张翅膀飞起来。冬日的阳光苍白，照在枯草上，看不到一丝绿意，就好像春天遥遥无期。

他觉得很冷，从里到外都很冷，就像被Loki操纵的时候，呼出的每一口空气都冷得毫无生气。

“Jarvis的最后一丝意识也不会伤害Tony Stark。”他轻轻地说。

Steve点点头。他松开手。“我们会想办法解决Loki的问题的。”他坚定地说。“Loki造的只是你的身体，但创造你意识的是Tony，形成灵魂的是你自己。”

“人工智能也有灵魂吗？”Jarvis问。

“你是个人啊，Jarvis。”Steve说。“只要是人就有灵魂，而且你爱Tony。”

“事实上，”Jarvis迟疑了下。“Sir也问过我这个问题。而我不知道。”

Steve倒是愣了一愣。他抓了抓头发。“这个……情感分析可不是我的特长啊，你该找Natasha的。”

Jarvis掏出手机准备打电话。

“不等等，我开玩笑的！”Steve阻止了他。“你不会希望Natasha给你建议的，真的。”他叹了口气。“Tony没教过你吗？什么是爱？”

“为她买超过两层楼高的玩偶，做很难吃的飞机餐，送会过敏的草莓。”

“好吧好吧我就知道Stark不是个好榜样。”Steve无奈地说。他咳了一声。“爱啊，爱就是……你发自内心地希望可以和他在一起，愿意宽容、忍耐他的缺点，永远都希望他能更好，希望自己也可以变得更好这样才能更好地为他付出……大概就是这样吧。”他想到什么，脸变红了。

“Barnes先生很幸福。”Jarvis说。

“咳……不要说我。”Steve说，脸更红了。“所以事实上，我觉得没人比你更爱Tony了。他那个脾气可没几个人能受得了。”

Jarvis很淡地笑了一下。

Steve站起身来，拍拍他的肩，准备回去。“别想太多了，Jarvis。该来的无论如何担心都会来，在此之前，你是Tony Stark的Jarvis，享受你珍贵的人生，别让Tony也浪费了他的。我可是花了六十多年才明白了这一点。”

美国队长的微笑真的可以融化最寒冷的冰。

 

 

Jarvis回到复仇者大厦之后先洗了个澡，把自己收拾得干干净净之后去厨房做了晚饭，那两个科学家一旦忙起来可是会完全失去时间概念。

他端着食物托盘走进实验室，Banner博士瘫在一边喃喃自语，Tony眉头紧锁，盯着屏幕一言不发。

“需要我的帮忙吗，Sir？”Jarvis问。

“不，不用，把东西放下，走出去的时候把门关上，谢谢。”Tony头都没回。倒是Banner博士站起身来，从Jarvis手上拿走了自己的那份，有些歉意地示意了一下Tony。Jarvis理解地点头。Tony在遇到难解的谜题时并不会脾气暴躁，他只会在质疑自己又要硬撑的时候才会脾气暴躁。

“Banner博士，能否麻烦您给我和Sir一点时间？”Jarvis小声问。Bruce咬着三明治点头，人已经往门口走去，给了Jarvis一个“交给你了”的手势。

门在他身后关上。Tony没说话，继续愤怒地敲击虚拟键盘。Jarvis把托盘放下，走到Banner博士刚才站的位置，打算接着他的工作继续。

“你过来干什么？”Tony不客气地问。“出去，这里不需要你。”他挥手关闭了Bruce的信息界面。

“在我确保您正常进食并休息之前我不会离开。”Jarvis答道。

“嗨！别想着管我，你有足够的世界可以探索，研究一下如何变回数据体怎样？至少那样不会让Loki的指头碰到你！”

Jarvis没说话。他并没有被刺痛，被刺痛的是Tony。Tony握紧了拳头，撑在台面上，深深地低下了头。

“抱歉，J，抱歉。”他说，听起来有些精疲力竭。Jarvis不知道他这一周来有没有好好睡过一觉。

 

“我今天和Rogers先生跑步跑了很久。”Jarvis开始径直地说话，他把托盘上的晚餐仔细地放好，走上前把Tony积攒了很久咖啡垢的马克杯拿去清洗。水从他的手上滑落，他着迷地盯着，他一直觉得水是世界上最奇妙的事物之二，之一是Tony。

“……你跟Steve跑步？你还活着真不容易。”Tony干干地说。

“他跟我聊了一些事情，我们俩的事情。我有些话想和您说。”

“哈！和老冰棍谈感情？真棒，他有没有建议你给我写情诗？”Tony尖刻地说。Jarvis只是注视着他，Tony转过了头，没看他。

“我不是您造的那个人工智能。”Jarvis开口。“我很想依然是，但不再是了。这个世界确实很奇妙，我经常搞不清楚我自己。我没法遵循您的每一道命令。我没法完成您的需求，没法满足您的愿望。我比以前差太多了。”

“Jarvis，我并不是……”Tony终于转回头来想要解释什么，但Jarvis抬手阻止了他。

“人类真的很糟糕。没有逻辑，缺乏理智，经常冲动，感情会蒙蔽眼睛。我做人只不过刚刚开始，我只是给您带来困惑、失败和危险。以后只会越来越糟，我可能会杀了您，也可能会毁了复仇者，甚至会毁了世界。”

“但我还是很高兴可以做人。因为可以碰到您，可以亲吻您。我知道了您皮肤的感受，您头发的触觉，我没法忘记。就算是这么糟糕的我，也依然希望可以留在您身边。对不起，我知道这很贪心，也很自私。”

Tony张了张嘴，想说点什么，但最终没说出来。Jarvis只是平静地继续：“我不知道什么是心，更不知道什么是灵魂。但是Sir，世界上一切让我觉得美的东西都让我想起您。您告诉我美是无目的的快乐。没有目的是不是就是不通过大脑直接源自心和灵魂？如果是这样，那我的心是属于您的，我的灵魂也是属于您的。也许是颗残缺又糟糕的灵魂，但其中最好的东西就是我爱您。从我有意识起第一天我就爱您，当我终于成为人，终于可以命名这种感受是爱的时候，我已经爱了您很久了。”

“Jarvis……”

“我想我还是需要感谢Loki的，因为这样我才有机会成为人来说我爱您。”

“J……”

“有一天我会消失的，有一天我也许会再变成另外的样子。但是Sir，请您记住，过去的Jarvis是为了您的意愿、为了满足您的需求而存在，现在的Jarvis依然如此，就算未来我变成了其他的模样，也请您相信，Jarvis的一切属于您、忠于您，会尽己所能地使您幸福、快乐。这是我存在于世的意义。”

他顿了顿，继续道：“当我不再爱您时，请您抹杀我，这是我可以为您做的最后一件事。在此之前，请允许我留在您身边。”

Tony用手捂住了脸，一动不动。Jarvis有点担心，上前摸摸他的肩膀。

“Sir？”

“……你闭嘴。”

Jarvis于是闭嘴了。Tony伸出手来，Jarvis走上前去，Tony把头埋在他怀里，Jarvis摸着他的头发，低下头吻他的头顶。

 

 

（写情话好爽……我好爱写情话……  
下章肉了呵呵，但是我要提前预警一下是尼贾的H，我本人万年互攻党，第一次的H我想来想去还是tony主导比较合适，以后也会有贾尼的H，如果不能接受逆CP的姑娘注意避雷）

8\.   
（这章有详细的尼贾H警告！逆CP的姑娘们注意避雷！）

 

“尽管我现在就想把你扒光上了你，但是说真的，我实在是累趴了。”Tony说，推怂着Jarvis往房间走。他简直没法把手从Jarvis身上拿下来。他们一路接了几个吻？被Clint不小心撞见惹得他吹口哨吹得震天响，Tony毫不犹豫地竖了一根中指给他。

“请您安心休息。我今天也运动过度，恐怕没法很好地服务您。”Jarvis在Tony身后关上门，Tony一把拽着他的领子把他按在门上咬他的下唇。

“好吧，今天先放过你。”Tony松开手，他摇摇晃晃地走去浴室洗澡，整个大脑都因为兴奋过度而轻微缺氧。

“Jarvis，给我放水！我要好好地泡个澡。”Tony一路走一路把脏衣服乱扔。他吹着口哨，朝Jarvis抛了个媚眼。“你要陪我一起吗？”

“我不确定这是个好主意，Sir。”Jarvis捡起衣服，打开了水龙头。Tony已经脱得干干净净站进浴缸。

“水大约还需要十分钟才能放满。”Jarvis说。“您脱太快了。”

“迫不及待，你懂的。”Tony说，他摸了摸下巴。“先帮我刮个胡子，我总觉得我有快一个月没修过胡子了。哇哦，男人的魅力。”

Jarvis无言地表示认同。他去洗手台拿了剃刀和剃须泡沫，走回来跪坐在浴缸前，Tony侧过身，趴在浴缸边上，扬起下巴方便他的动作。

“你觉得我换个造型怎么样？留个络腮胡效果如何？嗯？我觉得Logan那把胡须真是挺帅的。” Tony一直不停地说，Jarvis必须得小心地托着他的下巴不让他乱动。

Jarvis在脑子里把金刚狼和钢铁侠对比了一下，毫不留情地掐灭了Tony的念头。“Sir，我相当确信那不是个明智的选择。事实上，Barton先生会一直嘲笑您，而且战甲的自清洁程序会需要重新调整。”最大的原因是您的毛发量没法和金刚狼比。这句话Jarvis咽了下去没说出来。这对介意年龄的Tony来说杀伤力可就太大了。

“好吧，随你。”Tony没坚持。他惬意地闭上眼睛，让Jarvis在他下巴上抹好剃须泡沫。Jarvis找了块毛巾搭在手上，每修一刀就在毛巾上擦干净。刀片划过Tony的咽喉，然后Tony又开始说话、哼歌，皮肤震动，让Jarvis没法好好动作。

“Sir。”Jarvis把剃刀放下，看着Tony的眼睛。

“嗯？”Tony懒洋洋地答话，半睁了一只眼睛觑看他。

“我想要吻您，可以吗？”Jarvis说。

“Well，这种事通常你不需要征询我的同意……”Tony话还没说完Jarvis已经抓住他的下巴吻了上去。一个非常标准的、缠绵的、热烈的、几乎立刻让人血脉贲张、完全不像Jarvis的法式热吻。

Tony愣了半天没反应。Jarvis非常利索地把他剩下的胡子给刮了个干净。

“我爱你，你知道吗？”Tony回过神来，热忱地说。Jarvis终于没忍住，手一抖用剃刀划破了他的脸。

他们俩面面相觑了一会儿。Tony用手摸了摸划破的地方，很细的一条，一丝血珠渗了出来，他把手指放进嘴里舔掉了血珠，朝Jarvis笑了起来。“你真是可爱，亲爱的J。”

Jarvis忍耐着没翻白眼，把剃刀和脏毛巾收到一边，站起身来。“我去给您拿个创口贴。水放好了，请您自便，有需要的时候再叫我。”

Tony微笑着转过身让自己沉进温热的水里。

 

 

Tony一直觉得自己才是Cock-teaser，但直到和Jarvis相爱，他才认识到什么才是真正的Cock-teaser。

Jarvis简直无懈可击。这并非是说他没有欲望，噢别忘了他们可还分享过一次手活儿。而是调情对他毫不起作用。Tony拿手的那些：醉眼朦胧的勾引、欲拒还迎、带点颜色的笑话、精妙的双关和暗示……Jarvis照单全收，然而他就是不做出下一步动作，直把Tony气得牙痒。他有点琢磨不透这家伙是真不明白还是装白痴。加上现在他俩作息时间错开——为了避嫌Jarvis不再参与Tony的研究和复仇者联盟的工作，转而帮助Pepper处理Stark工业的日常运营，他又培养了一个新的爱好是跑步，结果就是Tony回去睡觉的时候他已经睡下了，早上Tony睁眼的时候发现人都没了。

老子就没碰上过这么难搞的人。Tony在心里暗暗咬牙。他欲火中烧了好几天，终于提前完成了工作在房间里逮住了正准备休息的Jarvis。

“你好几天没来陪我。”Tony脱掉了工装手套，一把扔到地上，控诉道。“那个说爱我所以要留在我身边的人就是这么陪我的？”

“我觉得我越少知道您在进行的工作未来对您可能造成的伤害就越小。”Jarvis答道，他脱掉了上衣，露出了精壮的背部和腰线，Tony不得不说真是赏心悦目。

“这部分让我来担心。”Tony走上前去，决定让调情什么的见鬼去吧，他现在就想要他。“我有告诉过你你很漂亮吗？”他把手放在Jarvis光裸的腰上。Jarvis几不可查地颤抖了一下。

“Sir，我相当确定‘漂亮’是形容女人的。不，没有，您没有对我说过。”Jarvis答道，他低着头，把衣服放在了椅背上。

Tony用两只手贴在他背上，顺着他的蝴蝶骨往下抚摸他的脊椎，他手上的油迹在Jarvis背上画出两道闪亮的痕迹。“……你知道我想要什么，你在躲什么，J？”

Jarvis没说话。Tony于是把他推倒在床上，自己跨坐了上去。“我知道你是第一次，我会对你很温柔的。”他笑得一脸痞气。

“……我并没有在担心这个，Sir。”Jarvis转过脸去，没看Tony，但Tony敏锐地察觉到他的耳朵红了。

“……你在害羞吗，Jarvis？”Tony有点不敢置信。

“很多东西我并不明白，希望您能理解。”Jarvis依然没有直视他的眼睛。

“说清楚，怎么了？”Tony抓住他的手腕。

Jarvis顿了顿才能继续：“我自己身上发生了很多奇怪的事情。”他稍稍咽了下。“我经常会想到一些并不体统的事，只要我离您太近就会有强烈的生理反应。我不希望您觉得我很饥渴或者一心只为了您的身体……”他还没说完，因为Tony已经扑上去捧他的脸用力地吻着他。

“啊欲望，美丽的了不起的欲望。”Tony 色情地舔着他的嘴唇模模糊糊地说。“接受你的人类本能吧，这只能说明你爱我。”

“我的确爱您……”Jarvis试图说点什么，但Tony不会让他发出呻吟之外的其他废话了。他心花怒放，飞快地把Jarvis和自己都剥光，皮肤相贴时因为长期以来的渴求终于满足而几乎颤抖。

“及时行乐吧亲爱的。”他俏皮地眨眼。“我会对你做很多很糟糕的事情，我也允许你对我做很多很糟糕的事情。让Loki见鬼去吧！别担心那么多。”

他顺着Jarvis的脖颈一路吻下去，咬他的乳头，用舌头玩弄，用手揉搓着他的腿，Jarvis几乎是立刻就开始呼吸急促。他已经硬了起来，Tony玩笑地用手指弹了他一下，从他身体里激出一声颤抖的“Sir”，才满意地笑起来，俯下身把他含进了嘴里。

Jarvis差点跳了起来。他无意识地向前送了送，差点噎住了Tony。他想要挣扎，但Tony按住他的腰不让他乱动。“放松，放松，亲爱的，夜还漫长。”他口齿不清地说，就沉浸在吞吐和让Jarvis发出更多美妙声音的动作中去了。他用手拨弄着柔软的囊袋，舌头和口腔有技巧地吮吸，Jarvis想要抓他的头发又松开了手，用手背挡住了自己的嘴。

“嗨，J，这没什么，我想听你的声音。”Tony停下了动作，看着他直到他把手放下。

“Sir，这真是既不妥当又不合理。”Jarvis还想强撑，但他沙哑的声线和兴奋的勃起可不是这么说的。Tony没理他，只用尽浑身解数想让他尽快投降。当然，毫无经验的Jarvis可没法坚持太久，他从嗓子眼里发出一声干哑的低泣就射在了Tony嘴里。

“抱歉，Sir……”这可怜的家伙结结巴巴地说，脸都红得快熟透了。

“喔别担心这个，你很干净。”Tony吐掉了嘴里的精液，他现在满心得意，只想一片一片地打碎这嘴硬的家伙，让他只能发出自己的名字和呻吟的声音，露出只有他才能看到的柔软内壳。

“您需要我……”Jarvis示意了一下Tony自己明显兴致盎然被忽视了许久的勃起。

“下一次。”Tony打断了他，“今天我只想好好地享用你。我可是等了太久了。”他从床头柜摸出润滑油，又坐了回去，打开Jarvis的腿，安抚地揉了揉他刚释放过的阴茎，才打开润滑油，弄在手指头上，往后伸向更隐秘的部分。Jarvis有点紧张，但并没有退缩。

“好孩子。”Tony喃喃地说，把湿润的手指探了进去，Jarvis抖动了一下，竭力让自己放松。

“……您确定这是正确的方式？”Jarvis怀疑地问。“我感觉像是被强行打开的蚌壳。”

“你用比喻的方式越来越精妙了，J。”Tony说着，手里的动作一点没停。“嗨，宝贝，别害怕，我十五岁失去初贞时我也觉得整个世界都变了。”

“真高兴知道您的经验从那么早就开始了。”Jarvis干巴巴地说。

“别吃醋，”Tony朝他眨眼。“有了这么多经验我们才不会把这事儿弄成流血惨案——相信我，我经历过那个，你不会希望你的第一次变成那样的。”

“我会试着享受。”Jarvis答道。“作为您宝贵经验的受惠者我真是十分荣幸。”

“别以为我没听出来你的嘲讽。”Tony说着，又伸进一根手指。“但是亲爱的，这种时候能把你的智慧放一边吗？”

“抱歉，Sir，我想您把我造得太聪明了。”Jarvis把腿张得更开，方便Tony的动作。Tony探索着，注意着他的表情，直到触碰到那甜蜜的点，Jarvis的牙尖嘴利就咽了下去，变成一声克制不住的急促喘息。

“……为什么会在这个地方碰到前列腺？”他喘着气，皱着眉头。“提供精液和直肠有什么关系？”

“去问伟大的造物主。还有你能闭嘴吗？我可不想第一次做爱就堵住你的嘴。那是留给第十七次的。”Tony答道，尽可能地开拓着甬道，同时套弄着他又开始抬头的阳具。

“……真高兴您的计划一向如此周密。”Jarvis小声嘀咕，终于安静了下来。

“我想你准备好了。”Tony抽出手指后倾身向前，Jarvis自觉地凑上来和他接吻。他的嘴唇滚烫，眼睛也蓝得湿润。Tony爱怜地摸他的头发，让自己的手指在那些浅金色的短发里拂过。

“您需要……我转过来吗？”Jarvis问，他的脸有些红。“我听说那样会容易点。”

“我对你的柔韧性有充分的信心，亲爱的J——不，不用，我想看着你的脸。” Tony说，用枕头垫在他腰下，托起他的腿，Jarvis自动地缠住他的腰，他紧紧地注视着Tony。

“来吧宝贝，你幻想过的那些糟糕的事情，我会让它变得很快乐的。”Tony宣布道，把自己缓缓地送了进去。

Jarvis的喘息变得更大了些。他的表情有点痛苦，第一次的穿刺总是痛苦多过愉悦，他非常非常地紧，这让Tony也不太好受。他花了令他自己都钦佩的自制力才保持了不动，让Jarvis逐渐适应。

“乖，J，乖，放松一点，别夹太紧。”Tony放柔了声音说。“我在你里面呢，感受得到吗？”

“……Sir，”Jarvis的声音都破碎了。“我不能……这样的话……”

Tony感觉到他稍稍松了点，于是缓慢地戳刺起来。“没感觉到吗？太糟糕了。”他微微一笑，故意曲解Jarvis的意思，用了点力抽插，有意无意地蹭过Jarvis的敏感点。Jarvis的全身都变成粉红色的了，他开始颤抖，手指在床单上伸张，不知是想要抓住Tony还是想按住自己的眼睛。

“看看你，多么敏感。”Tony笑道，向下压了下去，凑到Jarvis胸前咬他的乳头。Jarvis从嗓子眼里发出尖锐的吸气声，手自动地揽上了他的脖子。

“Sir，”他想说点什么，但Tony可是受够他的废话了，他用力地一撞，Jarvis剩下的话就变成了一声呻吟。他咬住Jarvis的嘴唇，迫不及待地把舌头缠绕在一起，吸取他嘴里的津液，舔他的齿龈。Jarvis在他唇下发出半是窒息的呜咽，手指陷进他的肩膀，腿夹得他那样紧，又是那样顺从地承受着他的冲击，他们结合的地方又烫又软，伴随着律动仿佛要把Tony越吸越深，Tony觉得热度快要烧昏自己的脑子。天啊，他可真爱他不是吗？

“我真爱你，”于是Tony就说了出来。“我觉得从现在开始我有处子情结了——我会想和每个看到你这样的人决斗。”

Jarvis翻了个白眼。他真是越来越没礼貌了。“我可没对您的床伴采取过过激行为。”他说着，把自己又送了上来和Tony接吻。“但是以后可不好说了。”他咬着Tony的耳垂，变得更加低沉沙哑的声音在Tony的耳廓里回荡。“而您不会为我的糟糕反应责怪我的，对吧？假如我为您染血，您也会陪着我下地狱，因为您是如此爱我，因为我是您的了，Sir——Tony。”他呢喃着Tony的名字就像一个咒语。

Tony咒骂了一声。他失去了本来就所剩不多的自制，用力地掐住Jarvis的腰——大概会留下青肿，但他顾忌不了。他全无章法地冲撞了起来，把自己深深地埋进去又拔出来，每一下都让Jarvis随着他的动作而剧烈地晃动。Jarvis大声地呻吟，用手抚慰着自己的勃起，几乎和Tony同时射了出来。

高潮后Tony的意识恍惚了好几秒，他倒在Jarvis身上，感到全身都是黏糊糊的汗。他依然停留在Jarvis的身体里没出来，Jarvis用手有一下没一下地摸着他的头发。

“你可真是……”他叹了口气，恋恋不舍地退了出来。“我该说wow吗？”

“我一向称述事实，Sir。”Jarvis答道，他的脸依然在红着，眼睛依然湿润，而Tony不得不再次凑上前吻他。

“你感觉如何？”他问道，不免有些自得，伸手抹了把Jarvis腹部的白浊。“射了不少啊，很爽吧？”

“托您的福。”Jarvis拍开Tony试图把精液抹上他脸的手。“我没有可参照比，所以只能说就第一次而言和我的预计并不一样。”

“嗨，诚实点，Jarvis，承认我让你很爽没什么可丢人的。”

Jarvis没答话，只是用嘴唇碰了碰Tony的鼻子，他垂了眼睛，近乎透明的睫毛落下浅淡的阴影，遮住了他水蓝的瞳仁。他连耳朵根都是红的。Tony忍不住翻过身抱着他用胡茬使劲地蹭他的脸，直把那一块皮肤蹭得红通通的，Jarvis受不了地把他推开为止。

“再叫我的名字试试？”Tony半撑起身，看着他的情人。

“Nope，有些东西得保留在特殊的时候用。”Jarvis笑了起来。

“我怎么觉得你变狡猾了，J？”Tony不满地说，推了推他让自己躺得更舒服点。

“我只是意识到了以前没意识到的事情。”Jarvis说。他坐起身，拿起床单擦自己身上的痕迹。

“什么事？”Tony问。

“您爱着我。”Jarvis偏过身，在Tony额头上蜻蜓点水地一吻。“我非常‘切身’地感觉到了。这让我相信您会容忍我的失礼。”他微微一笑，用力一抖手上的床单，几乎把Tony掀了下去。

“Jarvis？！”

“去洗澡，Sir。您真的意识到您带着一身的机油和我做了爱吗？在您没有清洗干净之前我不会允许您上床的。”

“……”

 

 

9.

中央公园的第一块草坪染上绿意的时候，Jarvis和Tony的事情在媒体上曝光了。

这其实并不稀奇，事实上，现在才曝光已经比Natasha他们打赌的时间晚很多了——鉴于Tony几乎无时无刻不在和Jarvis腻腻歪歪。Clint十分受不了地问Steve你到底对Jarvis说了什么，为什么我觉得铁罐越来越肆无忌惮了？Steve只能苦笑说我忘记跟他说注意影响以及不要纵欲过度了。

拍摄的照片很清晰：Tony开着车，Jarvis站在外面，Tony摇下车窗和Jarvis接吻；在餐厅一起吃饭，Jarvis注视着滔滔不绝的Tony；Jarvis在街头给Tony围上围巾；还有其他的：Jarvis和Steve在公园里跑步、聊天；Pepper独自一人下班……配的标题五花八门，《Tony的公开出柜？》，《神秘男子身份曝光，Stark工业的新总管？小辣椒失势的信号解读》，《美国队长卷入三角恋！引起复仇者内讧的神秘男子》……

“记者们的想象力真是永远都让我叹为观止。”Clint捏着报纸，喝着水果茶，啧啧地说。

“缺少了我，这世界会缺少多少乐趣啊。”Tony感慨着，对着Jarvis和Steve的合照皱眉。“认真的？Steve我跟你说过Jarvis是我的。”

“我对此没有任何疑问。”Steve平板地说。“别拖我下水，Bucky会生气。”

“我觉得你家亲爱的总是在生气啊。”Tony答道。Jarvis走了过来给他续咖啡，顺便低下头和他飞快地接了个吻。餐厅里的大家都熟视无睹——实在是审美疲劳了，只要这两个人不公开地上演情趣秀，也没什么可让他们吃惊的了。

 

本来所有人都以为这事儿就像Tony的其他花边新闻一样，热闹一阵就会过去，Tony Stark依然我行我素，拯救世界顺便爱很多人也被很多人爱。但出人意料的是并没有。Tony自己当然需要付点责任，他并不避讳在公开场合和Jarvis亲密接触。结果就是越来越多的照片出现，其中不乏某些露骨的艳照——大半是合成照片，但有那么几张是真实的偷拍。

这个问题就有点严重了。Tony的私生活虽然一向都是话题，但他本人并不喜欢被偷窥，复仇者大厦的安保措施也一向到位，偷拍照片的来源就显得很可疑。媒体超乎常理的热炒也很奇怪。他们竭尽全力地挖掘Jarvis的身世、背景、对他和Tony看似毫无铺垫的热恋加以种种不堪的揣测，甚至牵扯到Pepper和Steve，暗示他是个来历不明、心怀叵测，用奇怪的方法迷倒Tony，试图占有Stark工业甚至复仇者联盟的幽灵。

Tony一向不爱对花边新闻发言，而Jarvis自从意识到Loki的危险性之后确实是主动避开了Tony和复仇者们的工作，大量时间都在参与Stark工业的日常管理运营，经常出入Stark工业。Pepper为此减轻了很多压力，十分开心。

但董事会们就不太开心了。尽管Pepper再三保证说Jarvis是自己人，但没法拿出证据说明他的来源和经历是无法服人的。董事会对Tony让自己的私人秘书接管企业本来就很不满，如今Pepper位子刚稳，又来一个背景成谜的新情人来管理工作，董事会们出现了强烈反弹，逼着Tony给他们一个解释。

“我没什么好解释的，告诉他们Jarvis脑子里有自我接手公司后所有的信息？他比他们任何人都更适合这份工作？他们不会相信的。”Tony不爽地被推了进门。Pepper已经摆上了职业性的笑容。

董事们纷纷开始质询和提问，Tony耐着性子回答，直到有人终于问：“这位Jarvis先生，他到底是什么人？他什么都知道，你是不是把公司机密全泄露给他了？他毫无记录可查，说不定是竞争对手派来的商业卧底……”

“Jarvis是我的人工智能管家。”Tony说。

举座哗然。Pepper看起来简直想扇他一耳光。

“你说的是你自己编的那个程序？”

“你做了一个人造人？你疯了吗，TonyStark？”

“嗨，嗨，冷静点。”Tony举手示意。“首先，无论从任何一个方面来说Jarvis都是个完整的、活生生的人类，他并不是人造人，他只是意识是我的人工智能管家……”

“你用AI替换了人脑？！”

“你知道你犯了重罪吗？”

“我没有杀人，ok？”Tony也不耐烦起来了。“Jarvis，无论你们怎么想，没有伤害任何人，我也没有——噢如果害女人哭泣这种不算的话。他是个很好的帮手，对Stark工业会很有帮助，我无条件地相信他的忠诚，我希望你们也相信他的忠诚。我之所以在这里解释是因为该死的你们的猜忌影响到了Pepper和他的工作，而他事实上比你们当中任何一位都做得要好。我知道他可以在Stark工业发挥最大的作用，帮助Stark工业取得更好的成就，你们如果希望今年的营收能获得更好的增长获得更多的分红就请闭嘴然后接受。就这样。”

 

然后当然，事态就变得一发不可收拾了。董事会里的消息很快泄露了出去，Jarvis不能再去公园跑步因为有很多狗仔蹲着点对他围追堵截，NickFury对着Tony吼了好几顿但已经于事无补。更多的人对Jarvis的“人工智能人”身份产生了质疑，以至于复仇者大厦门口聚集了一批人，吵吵嚷嚷着说要Tony交出Jarvis，甚至像模像样地宣称Tony在做人体实验。法院和警察也有所介入，但用的是更为隐蔽的借口，希望可以带走Jarvis做进一步调查。

“拿证据来，拿逮捕令来。”Tony堵在门口说。“我最爱这种捕风捉影的消息了，你们听说有消息说我是变性人吗？哇哦，真是了不起的想象力，是因为我长得漂亮吗？你们想讯问Jarvis？不，他只会听我的，你们觉得你们能从他那里得到什么？有问题冲着我来吧。想知道我有没有做人体实验？说真的做出他那样完美的身体可真有点难度。还是你们想对Jarvis做人体实验？切开他的脑子找找看人工智能的痕迹？放弃吧！对Jarvis的伤害会被视为对我的伤害，听清楚了吗？你们若是相信钢铁侠会为保护这个国家而战斗，那你们就更应该相信他会为了他爱的人而战斗。”

试图带走Jarvis的执法者们铩羽而归，但抗议者们并没有因此散开。房间里复仇者们齐聚一堂，面色沉重。

“这有点像针对你的一次阴谋。”Steve说。“他们要求的是一个没法证明的东西。你怎么能证明人工智能人是个活生生的人？就像你没法说具有一切人所拥有的器官他就一定是真的人。”

“无法证伪，也无法证真。”Natasha说。“他们只是想带走Jarvis。”

“我不会退让的。”Tony说。

“这事儿上我支持你，铁罐。”Clint说。

“一个针对Tony的阴谋……”Natasha若有所思。“你的花边照片是什么时候开始的？”

Jarvis调出了档案。“最早追溯到去年12月。”他答道，他皱起了眉头。“事实上，我跟Sir第一次出门就被拍了。”他指着那张在餐厅拍的照片。

“知道Jarvis的真实身份，花了近四个月工夫慢慢地布局，逼着Tony把你交出去，为了什么？”Natasha低声地说。“或者说，谁会这样做？”

那个不详的名字漂浮在空中。

“……接下来可能会发生什么？”Clint问。

“假如我被控制，”Jarvis答道。“大概会做一些不好的事，然后Stark工业的声誉会大大受损，Sir维护我的举动会被视为对国家安全的挑衅，会引起对复仇者联盟的猜忌，从而引发对神盾的不信任。”

“还真是大事儿啊。”Clint叹了口气。

“如果真的发生了我被控制的情况，Sir……”Jarvis开口，Tony挥手打断了他。“你想都别想。我不会让这事儿发生的。”

房间里陷入了一阵沉默。

“但是我们换个角度思考，如果真的是Loki要逼Tony把Jarvis交出去，那么意味着Loki只有在接触到Jarvis的时候才能控制他。”Bruce开口道。“不然他为什么要使用这么麻烦的方式？”

“博士说得对。”Steve想了想，接着说道。“Loki想要的不仅仅只是攻击我们，那样太容易了——他想把这个事件弄大，攻击我们，同时让复仇者失去信誉。现在全国都认为钢铁侠疯了，爱上了他的人工智能管家，一个不知是否占据了他人身体的人工智能，而复仇者对此保持沉默，若是发展下去，他们会认为我们在包庇。”他握紧了拳头。“这不是针对Tony一个人的阴谋，这是对所有人的威胁。”

“我们得把Jarvis藏在一个安全的地方。复仇者大厦太显眼了，人也太多，Loki在这里有眼线。”Natasha说。

“如果继续来人要怎么办？”Clint问。“你已经抗命了一次，下一次他们会出动更多人来进行抓捕，如果反抗你很有可能被落实威胁国家安全的罪名。觊觎你战甲的人可够多了。”

“我可没那么容易对付。”Tony笑。“但是首先，我得先想法把Jarvis给安顿好了。”

“关于这个，其实我有个主意。”Steve说。

 

他们把Jarvis交给了冬兵。Bucky名义上一直在康复医院里做复建，但实际上有很多时候都在从事暗中活动，康复医院是他和Steve接头的地方。Tony让Jarvis带走了一套他的战甲，Steve跟冬兵交代了一下，两边人就匆匆地分开了。

Jarvis染黑了头发，换下西装，穿上破旧的T恤和牛仔裤，尽可能地让自己变得不起眼，融入人群。他要学的实在是太多了，Tony和复仇者们知道他的真实身份，所以对他和真实人类不一样的部分习以为常，但现在不同，他不能冒一点风险，那不仅会给他自己带来灾难，也会威胁到Bucky的任务，他不得不大部分时间都留在安全屋里。

他也不能和Tony发生任何形式的联系——他和Tony在床上的照片都可以被泄露出去，证明失去Jarvis之后的复仇者大厦无论是硬件还是软件的安全都出现了严重漏洞。

Bucky不能算是个非常好的陪伴。他很警惕，不让任何人近身，话也非常少，不让Jarvis参与他的任何行动，但Jarvis可是照顾Tony照顾了这么多年，全世界最难搞定的Tony Stark都被他收拾得服服帖帖，Bucky的段数显然还是差了一截。

冬兵的金属手臂有点不太灵便——没问题，Barnes先生您不必紧张，Sir当时帮您整修手臂时我是全程参与的，所有数据都在我脑子里。

任务导致了受伤——您的忍耐能力真令我惊讶，尽管您有四倍的愈合能力，受伤也是会痛的。Barnes先生，请相信我，我有个热爱极限运动的主人给了我无数的锻炼机会，我用机械臂都能做缝合。

遇上了难以攻破的防火墙焦头烂额——Barnes先生，那是我为Stark工业做的早期版本，您需要我为他们做个升级吗？

连着一整周的压缩饼干真的非常不利于健康——Barnes先生，我做了小牛排和凯撒沙拉您不来尝尝吗？放心，我使用的是无法追踪的一次性购物卡。

不洗澡就睡觉——Barnes先生，不维持正常的每日清洁您的手臂损耗率会提升12个百分点，而且据我所知Rogers先生一直维持着很好的生活习惯，他也会认同每日清洁的必要性。

终于，Bucky结束任务回到安全屋时不再会立刻把自己锁在房间里，也会跑到Jarvis身边看看他在做什么。他们之间维持着温和的沉默，任务不紧的时候偶尔也会聊上几句，提到Steve的时候Bucky脸上会带着点笑，这让他看起来温和了很多。他每周会去康复医院和Steve见面，带回来一些复仇者联盟的内部消息。

 

“你，铁人的情人？” 有一天Bucky从康复医院回来之后问。Jarvis从电脑前抬起脸来。

“发生什么了，Barnes先生？”Jarvis问。

“Steve说，铁人很想你。”Bucky一字一字地说。“你想见他吗？我可以，带你悄悄地潜入。”

Jarvis顿了顿，然后他摇了摇头。“非常感谢您的建议，但Sir给我的命令是无论发生了什么都紧跟着您，保持隐蔽，等到他解决了这件事他会联系我的。”

Bucky安静地点了点头，走到屋子的另一边去擦他的枪去了。

Jarvis转回头看向电脑，他闭上了眼睛，花了好一阵才让胸膛里纠痛的感觉渐渐散去。

我很抱歉，Sir。我很抱歉。他默默地想。

下一次Bucky去见Steve的时候Jarvis让他给Tony带了件小型屏蔽仪，可以探测并屏蔽大约五平米内所有的电子信号。他自己做的，他从离开复仇者大厦就开始在尝试做这个，这比他想象中要困难很多，以往这些创新发明的东西都是Tony的想法他去执行，现在要他自己创造才意识到远不止写代码拼元件这么简单。作为人类的创造性令他自己都感到吃惊。

Bucky回来的时候表情有点怪。他一言不发地走到Jarvis面前，先亲了一下自己的手心，然后把手心贴到Jarvis脸上。“铁人的回礼。”他干巴巴地说。

“……非常感谢，Barnes先生。”Jarvis想像了一下那个画面，深深地觉得过分好看无法直视。

 

Jarvis一直在网络上追踪着事态的发展：Tony一如既往地拒不合作，但这次公众似乎没有偏向他，已经有人到复仇者大厦门口去示威游行了。Steve代表复联发表讲话说这是钢铁侠的个人生活，复联不便干涉。结果被批推卸责任。有好事者去法院提起公诉，但没有任何证据说明Jarvis是人亦或不是人，更没有证据说明Tony的行为危害公共安全，最后不了了之。这却并没有减少人们的猜疑——简直认定了Tony一定是用人体做实验才把他的人工智能变成了人：他本来就是个实验天才不是吗？看看他把自己改造成了什么样？现在他终于对其他人下手了！没人会相信Loki的魔法把他变成人的说法，这些年Tony推行清洁能源又得罪了很多人，他们趁机落井下石，翻出陈年旧事，罗织了一堆罪名，非要把Tony Stark从他光辉的宝座上扯下来。他们对Jarvis的攻击惹怒了Tony，第二天报纸头版上就登着满幅的Tony竖中指照片，引发了新一轮的口水战。

事情的转折点出现在新的一轮地球入侵。纽约永远都不缺少这个。这时候跑去复仇者大厦门口抗议的人群就全消失了。电视转播、全方位录像……没人能否定复仇者联盟在保卫世界时做出的努力。疯狂科学家又怎样？Hulk以一敌三撕掉外星怪物时人们需要感谢疯狂科学家，钢铁侠直接炸掉外星舰艇时谁还记得他的花边新闻？

但就Jarvis来说，他能看得出Tony和新战甲运行得并不像他作为辅助系统时那般顺畅。Tony自己肯定也知道，所以他一直在避免近身战斗。Bucky也察觉到不对，带上了他所有的武器准备暗中援助。

上一次的纽约之战已经在人们心里留下了印记，这一次的惨烈有过之无不及。长着长触手、像从科幻电影里出来的怪兽庞大无比，复仇者们对比之下显得尤为弱小。他们看着复仇者联盟的节节败退，Steve愤怒的脸在屏幕上显得尤为震撼，Bucky已经准备好冲出去了，Jarvis拦住了他。

“让开。”Bucky低声咆哮。

“Barnes先生，感谢您这段时间的关照。”Jarvis说。他伸出手来，机械战甲片片附上，包裹住他的身体。“靠跑的来不及了，我带您飞过去吧。”

他飞了起来。

把Bucky丢到Steve身边的时候他刚巧来得及接住从楼上掉下来的鹰眼，Clint稍稍诧异：“铁罐儿你不是负责防守外围的吗？”

“Sir依然在坚守他的阵地。”Jarvis答道。Clint吃惊地睁大了眼睛。“Jarvis？”

“请您抓好，我将您放在那边高楼顶上。”Jarvis飞升而起，把他扔了过去。不远处传来一声巨大的爆炸，Jarvis转头去看发现金红相间的身影正在急速坠落。

最大推动力让战甲以惊人的速度刚刚巧来得及在Tony即将落地时接起了他，Jarvis抱着他飞到最近的楼顶。

“J！”Tony惊喜地大叫。

“很高兴再见到您，Sir。”Jarvis说着，把他放到地上，直接打开连接接口，从自己战甲上扯出连接线接了上去。“您的行动偏差达到了2%，Sir，这是我不能允许出现的误差，您可以之后再关闭我的权限，但现在请让我来帮助您。”

他连线了Tony的战甲。在浩如烟海的数据之中迅速地定位到了他想找的信息，替换了系统操作主体，两边的信息数据都反馈到了他的面甲里。

在等着数据传输的几秒内Jarvis一直在说话：“Sir，我很抱歉违反了您的命令，我很抱歉给您带来了这么大的麻烦。是的我看了那些报道，对此我无法做什么，我想过直接黑了他们，但那样可能会让Barnes先生暴露，在他们如此攻击您的时候我没法陪在您身边，我真的很抱歉。”他必须得说些什么，不然他就会扑上去紧紧抱住他的主人，也许做出在战场上吻他的错误举动来。

“嗨，嗨，Jarvis，别向我道歉。”Tony挥舞着手打断了他。“你知道这段时间以来我最大的感触是什么吗？”

Jarvis看着他，Tony打开了自己的面甲，他的脸上脏兮兮的又是汗又是血，他的眼睛却无比地闪耀，仿若星辰。

“早上醒来觉得我爱你，让我一天都很骄傲。”

“现在，让我继续骄傲下去，Jarvis，让世界知道，你和我可以做到什么。”

 

 

10.

Jarvis脑子里存储着十三万四千八百一十一种战斗模式，他可以同时操纵五十架战甲以不同模式进行战斗。但依然，当他作为辅助系统时Tony的行为永远都在超越他的想象。他天才的主人永远都擅长在最不可能的情况下创造可能。

他把Tony的机甲和自己的相连，让辅助动作的数据计算从自己这里出发，同时根据Tony的行为调整自己的行为——他跟Tony一起战斗了这么多次，甚至不需要动用计算功能就能保证直接输出。他把自己和脑波器相连，让指令更快更直接地传达到机体上。

两架钢铁侠战甲上天，战况稍稍朝对他们有利的局势扭转。Tony使用了复杂的指令让Jarvis和他一起用弹力绳捆住那些四处乱动散发腐蚀性气体的触手，再让Hulk进攻主体，总算是消灭了一个外星怪物。可还没等他们庆祝，越来越多的怪物意识到他们的战斗力变化，朝他们奔涌而来。

“J，你现在能有余力接更多战甲吗？”Tony在通讯频道那一头问。

Jarvis事实上并不清楚Tony所谓‘接’是什么意思。人脑和数据系统完全不同，作为数据系统他能清楚地知道如何分配存储量和计算量，但人脑浩如烟海的脑神经是完全不同的运行方式。但Jarvis从不会让他的主人失望。他稍稍调整了一下脑波器的位置，就给了肯定的答复。

“我把这几个启动密码和坐标发给你，打开他们，用远程控制的方式操纵他们。”

Jarvis飞快地输入坐标和启动密码。出乎他的意料（或许也没有那么出乎意料）那是近三十架崭新的战甲。

“Sir，全部……都是吗？”他不怎么确定地问道。什么时候做的？他本来想问这个。

“嗨，你知道，在你不在的漫漫长夜，我总得给自己找点事儿做。”Tony的声音欢快地说。“来吧宝贝，把你那颗了不起的大脑用起来。”

Jarvis叹了口气，让一个个信号通过脑波识别重新确认了操作模式。

“您真的非常爱给我找麻烦，Sir。”他干干地说，让这三十架战甲在他头脑里形成三维坐标图。这是他能最方便控制的方式：通过三维坐标来定位整体布局，再每个单独动作。为了这样做，他必须把自己和Tony的机甲也放入整体坐标图，当然，他把Tony的机甲放在最优先位。

一旦失去“我正在操纵自己的战甲”的概念，成为“三十架战甲其中之一”，操作就会变得简单起来。有点像数据态的时候，他存在于每个战甲之中，每个战甲都是他的一部分。事实上，他是在用人脑模拟数据系统，并且并不意外地发现脑神经的反应比数据系统更为复杂迅捷。这样的操作方式确实让Jarvis关注于每个战甲，而对自身肉体存在这件事感到模糊。

一下子三十架战甲加入战局让局势有了很大的变化。更直接的远近炮火打击把怪物们逼出了纽约城。战甲们以令人眼花缭乱的方式编织出全覆盖的攻击网络。美国队长和冬兵在地面和中下层区域保护疏散民众，对付那些碍事的触角，鹰眼和黑寡妇在空中跳跃，专挑关节下手，在需要lift的时候只需大叫一声“Jarvis！”就有战甲助他们一臂之力，雷神在半空里激发出阵阵雷电，直击阵心，Hulk在战甲的掩护下直冲了过去，发出震耳欲聋的咆哮，把那个最大最核心的怪物撕成了两半。

“喔啊，酷！”Tony兴奋地大喊，Jarvis怀疑他甚至已经打开了AC/DC的音乐伴奏。

“请保持冷静，Sir。战斗还未结束。”Jarvis尽职尽责地提醒他，将Tony的战甲从一个垂死挣扎的怪物嘴边移了出来。

“你知道，我已经可以想象明天报纸的标题了——《复仇者们再一次拯救世界》！谁敢再对你的事情啰嗦一次我就要把今天的战况拍到他脸上去！”

“在此之前，Sir，请把收尾的事情做完。”Jarvis也忍不住微笑了起来。“画个漂亮的句点。”

Tony划出（完全不必要的夸张）弧度，全速推动着一辆巨大的铲车把张牙舞爪的怪物们推向了远处的空间之门。空间之门扭动着，发出不情愿的光芒，Tony不顾一切地把所有的能量都倾泻了过去，正负能量相抵，空间之门渐渐收缩。怪物们节节败退，复仇者们一鼓作气，终于赶在空间之门关闭前的最后一刻把最后一只怪物也给塞了回去。

“对了，说起来，J，你有没有想我？”眼看着空间之门幻化出漩涡的形状，渐渐消失，所有人的心都在狂跳着的时候，Tony突然开口。“不想我不给你带甜甜圈吃，新鲜出炉的甜甜圈哦？”

“非常感谢您的好意，我对甜甜圈并没有特别嗜好。倒是您，在我不在的时候甜食摄取是不是又过量了？”

“所以是没想我？我要心碎了。这么多个寂寞的夜晚，J，没有你是多么难熬啊。”

“是的，所以您做了三十个最高性能的战甲，非常值得称赞的成绩，Sir。”

“……你们俩，意识到现在是在公共频道上吗？”Steve的声音，忍无可忍地打断了他们的话。

“嗨Steve，别嫉妒，我完全不介意你跟你家亲爱的来个当街热吻，你知道，‘胜利之吻’什么的。”

他们开始你一言我一语地拌嘴，而Jarvis终于能够放松下来。他缓缓地飞行一圈，降落在一栋大楼顶上，四处巡视着检查有没有遗落的不安全物品。

 

就是在那个时候，面甲里的数据突然出现了紊乱。Jarvis皱起了眉头，毫无缘故的数据紊乱通常不是什么好征兆。

他调试了一下，但毫无作用，通讯频道好像被什么干扰了。Tony那边连接不上。

“……离开那里，Jarvis！……快跑！”公共频道里Clint变了调的声音好像发现什么了似的朝他大叫，但很快就变成一片杂音。

Jarvis把所有的武器能量都检查了一遍，打开了全景扫描，但什么也没发现。

一片寂静。令人不安的，冰冷的寂静。Jarvis不自觉地屏住了呼吸。

“嗨，想我了吗？”一个冰冷的蛇一般的声音从背后滑了过来。Jarvis立刻转身发了一发飞弹，却没有射中对方的一片一角。

一片绿色划过。Loki。那噩梦的邪神。

他全身都定住了。远远地他能看见红披风的雷神正在朝向他们飞来，但速度远不够快，Tony的战甲隔得太远了，而且刚才他为了封闭空间之门耗尽了最后的能量，无法高速飞行。Clint倒是距离很近，但也横跨着几栋大楼，远超过箭的射程。

来不及了。

“他们把你藏得很好啊，找到你真不容易。”邪神的声音又从正面出现。“别试图攻击我，你知道这徒劳无功。”

“……这场战斗，是您引起的吗？”Jarvis问。意识到自己的处境之后反倒非常平静。

“不，我只是个看戏的，最多——推波助澜了一下。谁叫你藏得这么严实，太难找。”Loki微笑着说。“现在，玩够了，该做点正事了——”

他伸出权杖，正打算点上Jarvis的胸膛，Jarvis猛地启动了前推进器，向后窜了一步，离开了Loki的权杖范围。“在此之前，我想问一下，您的计划是什么？”他问道。

“你在试图拖延时间么？你知道那对我无用。”Loki说，饶有兴趣地观察着他。“但鉴于你给我看了一场精彩的秀，我心情很好，告诉你也无妨：我会让铁人看着你毁了他的世界，会让世界看着他们的英雄堕落——就在他们刚刚赢得战斗的时候，他们刚刚英勇胜利的地方。多棒啊，没有什么比得上摧毁人们的信仰时让他们信仰新的神更好的方式了。”

“我是神，我是宇宙的顶端。”Loki说着，上前一步，举起了权杖。“你真是幸运，在我创造新世界的计划里有这么重要的地位。”

“那么我会杀死我自己。”Jarvis说，他在看到Loki的那一刻就锁死了战甲，现在他打开了自爆程序。倒计时的数字在面板上闪烁。“三十秒之后我会随着这部战甲一起消失。”

Loki稍稍停顿，嘶嘶地吸气。“……你可真是给我惊喜。”他阴沉地说。“你以为没有我的允许你可以随意去死吗？”

Tony的声音终于接了过来，却是变了调的：“……Jarvis！你在做什么？！”

Jarvis掐灭了他的音频通讯。不是现在，Sir，不想让您听见我的死亡。

“不，我并不认为作为魔法产物的我有这样的权力。”Jarvis平静地说。“所以我只是想跟您打一个赌。”

他看向邪神。“您并不是随意创造我出来的。创造生命的魔法就算在神话里都是最为困难的魔法，因为创造生命超越了能量守恒真理——如果只是Jarvis原本的数据能量远不足支撑这样庞大的能量，所以我斗胆猜测，您在我身上放了对您而言也是非常宝贵的东西——魔方碎片、您自己的碎片等等。而您既然使用了如此复杂的魔法创造我，您对我所报的期待一定远超我的想象。如您所说，我真该为自己的重要地位感到荣幸。”

“既然如此，您不会容许我轻易死亡，而我不会容许您利用我伤害其他人。我已经给所有的战甲下了命令，如果我的脑电波出现异常波动就对我发动攻击，在这样的攻势下我撑不过十秒。所以，尊敬的邪神阁下，无论您控制不控制我都没有区别了，现在距离我的死亡还有十秒钟时间，您可以考虑回答我一个问题：您是愿意把我还原成数据态，取回您重要的能量碎片，还是让您的心血随着这即将爆炸的战甲彻底消失？毕竟对死亡之无可挽回您最清楚不过了，不是吗？”

Loki的表情从阴沉变成冷漠。“很有趣的猜想。”他一甩头向后跳了一步。“你赢了，我的造物。作为你的造物主我需要嘉奖你的勇气和聪明。”他遥遥地举起权杖，戳在战甲胸口，魔法的能量光芒瞬间绽开，包围了Jarvis，他开始默诵咒语。

Jarvis静静地等待着。倒计时已经到了最后几秒，他的手指在Tony的通讯信号那里犹疑了一下，但最终什么也没做。

他看向远方。Thor大概还需三秒赶到，他已经可以看清雷神脸上的愤怒。再不远处，Clint不知怎地跳跃过了两栋大楼，已经搭弓瞄准了Loki。再远一些，Natasha黑色的影子也在急速奔跑。再远一些，似乎能隐约看到冬兵的身影。还有Hulk，美国队长。

他只是没看到Tony。他知道Tony在距离最远的地方，被层层楼房挡住，他的战甲束缚了他，让他没法飞翔——Tony会恨死他的，因为他把所有战甲的控制权交给了Jarvis，相信Jarvis依从他的命令而行，而Jarvis独独锁死了他的。

“我很抱歉，Sir。”他轻声地说。他闭上眼睛，吐出最后一口呼吸，真实的、温热的、潮湿的呼吸。

然后那金红相间的战甲就爆炸了，绚烂如同一朵烟花，在纽约残破的废墟背景之上画出最后一个句点般的浓烟。

Loki面无表情地看着，在爆炸的火光里一块绿色的碎片冉冉升起。

“但你不会以为我就这么放过你吧？”他伸手把那碎片握在手里，透过光看了看。“后会有期了。”

 

 

11.

 

Tony从战场回来把自己关在房间里昏睡了三天。没有人敢去吵他。最后是Pepper冲了进去把他从狗窝一样的床上拖了起来。

“我知道你很伤心，但你不能这样自暴自弃下去！”Pepper朝他大喊大叫。“清醒一点，做点事！”

“有什么意义？”Tony不耐烦地说，推开了她。“你创造的东西背叛了你，你爱的人最后一面都不让你见，你发现从头到尾就是一场空，什么都没有……”

Pepper狠狠地揍了他一拳，Tony的脸偏到一边，他一动没动。

“别这样侮辱Jarvis。”Pepper含着泪指着他说。“你知道他是为了谁！”

Tony没说话。他只是疲惫地闭上眼睛，拒绝和Pepper沟通。

Pepper和他僵持着，直到门被轻轻地敲响，Steve走了进来。

“我不想打扰你们，”他说，表情严肃。“但是Tony，我们觉得你得过来看看这个。”

“无论是什么，我应该说过我不想参与复仇者们的事情了。”Tony并没有要动的意思。

“那Jarvis的事情呢？”

Tony抬起头来，眼睛发红，看起来似乎想扑上去掐住Steve的脖子。

“我想Jarvis还存在着。”Steve说。“Banner博士在他的战甲碎片里找到了一些古怪的东西。”

Tony已经站起身来冲了出去。

 

他们已经知道战甲爆炸的瞬间里面并没有人体，这令Tony心下稍安，他真的没法想象Jarvis的身体四分五裂的样子。

那些Banner博士发现的东西散落在战甲的缝隙里，类似一种结晶，发出蓝莹莹的光，他们把它全部清理了出来，堆出小小的一堆，看起来吹一口气就会四散遗失。Tony用显微镜观察了一下，觉得是硅基结构的高精度石英，但组成并不明确。

“你想告诉我什么，J？”他拿起一粒仔细地端详着。“最好别告诉我这是你留给我的骨灰，我真的会把它拿去种花的。”

“我觉得这像某种数据存储介质。”Bruce说。“最能存储信息的就是透明石英了。”

“那如何读取？”

“目前我们还没有找到方式。”Bruce说。“你知道，这东西很脆弱，我不敢用激光去照。”

Tony陷入了沉思。Bruce见他恢复过来，就拍拍他的肩走了出去。

“你真是个不听话的AI。”Tony坐在椅子上盯着那粒结晶。“所以你还活着吗，J？如果你还活着，”他叹了口气，觉得自己这样特别蠢。“如果你还爱着我，”他的声音变得有些颤抖。“那么告诉我，如何把你带回来。你知道，你不在我连坏事都做得少了。”

他用手指按住那粒结晶在屏幕上打转。“你看到了Loki，你跟他说了什么，Clint告诉我他看到Loki对你施了魔法——Thor已经抓到他了，但他不肯说。所以对他来说不是他心甘情愿的事……你威胁了他，是吗？你用什么威胁他？你自己的生命？这太糟糕了……”他喃喃自语着，忽然间一个念头窜过脑海。

“……只有我才能读到的信息，是吗？”Tony说。他解开衣服，露出方舟反应堆。他犹豫了两秒，拔出反应堆放在桌上，他能立刻感觉到心脏前方那熟悉的重量消失，心脏的疼痛变得剧烈起来。

他把反应堆打开，把那粒结晶放了进去。结晶立刻开始高速旋转，一串串眼花缭乱的字符弹射了出来，照在了房间墙壁上，瞬间消失。Tony在弹片即将挤压入心脏的眩晕感控制他的意识之前，拿出了结晶，把反应堆塞回了胸口。

Tony倒在那里喘气。“……你这个控制狂的小混蛋。”他向后仰起了头，觉得眼角潮湿。

 

Tony再造了一个反应堆，另外做了个扩大器让字符能够看得更清楚一些。他把自己锁在实验室里，废寝忘食地埋头工作，将信息输入系统里。全都是些看起来毫无逻辑、无意义的密码语句，也许有一天Tony有空会把它们仔细研究一下，但现在，他唯一想做的就是尽快把它们全部输进去弄完。

每一个结晶里都藏着成千上万条语句，Tony的眼睛早就因为疲惫红肿不堪，但这样的事情他绝对不会信任其他人来做：任何一个小的谬误都可能会造成无法弥补的损伤，而Tony再也没法承受无法弥补的损伤了。

这样机械枯燥的工作持续了一个多月。等到最后一个结晶都输入完毕时Tony忽然感到一阵恐慌——如果他们没有收齐所有的结晶怎么办？如果他不小心弄丢了一个结晶怎么办？如果他太困太累（这样的时候发生了多次）输错了字符怎么办？如果……如果……有那么多个如果，任何一个都会导致无可挽回。

他看着黑色屏幕上闪烁的输入符看了很久没动。

“咳，”Tony有点不自在地咳了下，左右看看没人，面对着屏幕跪了下去。“上帝啊，我有个爱人，他让我非常生气，但我还是不想失去他。我以前不太信神，但是我身上发生太多神奇的事情了，我将这件事情也视为神奇的事情之一，所以，咳，如果您像以前一样关爱我的话，请把他还给我吧。”

他闭上眼睛默默地祷告了一会儿。

他睁开眼睛的时候感觉好一点了，于是坐了回去，深吸了口气，按下了enter键。

一开始全无反应。Tony的心起起伏伏，觉得反应堆在越陷越深，几乎要压坏他的心脏。然后满屏忽然以人眼难以企及的速度飞速刷过大量数据，那些他输入的无意义字符在自我组合，变成了正常的程序语言。

Tony缓缓地吸气，呼气，吸气——呼气——

重新组合花了半天时间，Tony一动没动。之后程序开始自检，Tony却觉得他的过呼吸症又要爆发了，他快要喘不过气来。他焦虑，是的他焦虑极了。他害怕的东西有那样多，每一样都和Jarvis有关。

他脑子里一秒钟冒过一百个想法，又用一秒钟把一百个想法全部否决，他想要做一百件事，又不知从哪里开始，他喘气，觉得肺里的空气却越来越稀薄，好像又回到虫洞里，Jarvis毫无反应，氧气耗尽，在无边无际的黑暗里他漂浮着、漂浮着，绝望将他灭顶，他自己呼出的二氧化碳将他窒息……

“Sir，呼吸，深呼吸——”

整个房间，每一个扬声器都震动着，每一个监视器都闪耀了起来，灯光瞬间开到最亮，把Tony一下子就从黑暗的深渊里救起。

“噢上帝。”Tony倒在椅子上，用手遮住自己的眼睛，再也没力气拿开。

 

 

“几个问题。”因为劳累过度差点虚脱的Tony终于倒在自己床上睡足十二个小时，连吃了两份最大量的汉堡，灌了整整一瓶水后活了过来。他盘腿坐在自己床上，调出虚拟键盘，一边嚼着巧克力一边追问。

“第一、你还记得多少？”

“我的记录起始1989年6月16日下午三时二十一分十八秒，一直到2018年2月28日下午八时四十九分零七秒。”

“也就是从未间断？”

“系统自检未发现间断。”

Tony顿了顿，问道：“你是谁？”

“Jarvis，您的人工智能管家。”

这个回答显然不能让Tony满意。“那么Jarvis，作为人时候的记忆你有吗？感觉还记得吗？”

这次Jarvis的回答等了一段时间。“是的，Sir。”他说道。“但是有一些我无法认知的数据。”

“说来听听。”

“不符合程序语言，无法分类，极其庞大冗余，在这次重启自检中占掉了很大空间，您需要我删除吗，Sir？”

Tony沉默了一会儿。“那是你作为人的感知。”他低声说。“那是你的感情。”

Jarvis没有说话。

“你还爱我吗，J？”Tony不怎么抱希望地问。

“我一直爱您，Sir。”这次的回答倒是很快。

Tony苦笑了下。“只是不一样了。”

Jarvis沉默着，不知如何回答。

Tony有点想砸东西，有点想大喊大叫，极度狂喜与极度绝望交替淘空了他。但他最后抹了把脸，打起精神来继续提问。“在你作为人时，你的最后意识是什么？你和Loki说了什么？”

Jarvis直接调出了一段影像数据。Tony静静地看着，什么话也没说。

“Sir，”Jarvis有些欲言又止。

“Sir，我会保存所有的数据，我会调用那个冗余文件包，请您别哭了，好吗？”

Tony把脸埋进了枕头里。

 

Tony第二天早上醒来的时候恍如隔世。好几个月没听见Jarvis的声音温和地说：“早上好Sir，今天的气温是华氏66度，风速2-3级，阴有阵雨，空气指数良。”

他躺在被子里不想起来，有点不想过这一天，他觉得身心疲惫，谁都不想见，让他躲起来睡死算了。然后Jarvis的声音就出现了微妙的变化。“Sir，我调用了那个冗余文件包。”

Tony一跃而起。“Jarvis？”

“抱歉，没有经过您的允许。”Jarvis说。“依然有些系统错误和溢出正在调试之中，但是我想……”他难得地顿了顿。“我想我欠您一句对不起。”

“我很抱歉留下您一个人，我很抱歉让您承受这些，我认为以数据态的方式能更好地保护您，但显然，这对您造成的伤害超出了我的预计。”

“……你知道，J，如果现在你在我面前，我会狠狠地揍你。”

“这是我应得的。”

“然后我会吻你。”Tony说。“我会让你操我，我也会操你。”

Jarvis一时没词。

Tony坐在那里想了半天。“我还是得给你做个身体。”他宣布道。“不许抗议，不许提要求，我就是把你做成个女人也不许有反对意见，没权力决定长什么样子，你只要乖乖听着，然后老实去做。”

“是的，Sir。”Jarvis答道，停了一秒之后，用一种计算机程序绝不可能出现的动人语气说：“谢谢您。”

“……那些八卦报纸说的事情，我会让它变成真的。”Tony站起身来穿衣服。“要忙起来了，Jarvis。”

“听凭您的吩咐，Sir。”Jarvis答道，三秒后他添了一句：“另外有件事我想告诉您，我之前保存了一整套我人体形态的DNA在冷库里，如果您觉得有需要的话。”

Tony愣了愣，笑了起来。“狡猾的家伙。”他摇摇头，穿好衣服走了出去。

 

Tony花了一年多的时间制造人造人。他用Jarvis的DNA先做了个克隆体，用急速催长的方式让它快速生长，然后他将连接Jarvis主机的微处理器芯片植入克隆体的脑部，用人造纤维和微型感应器加强脑神经和微处理器的联系。

“你知道，我大概触犯了一百多条国际重罪，五十多条星际重罪之类，足够我这辈子、下辈子、下下辈子都蹲监狱到穿。”Tony说。他的对面是Bruce，正在帮助他对克隆体进行检查。

“不知为何，我觉得这并不是你做的最疯狂的事。”Bruce答道。他微微一笑。

“最疯狂的事啊，”Tony叹气。“最疯狂的就是爱上我的人工智能管家吧。反正一切都是Jarvis的错。”

“我为此十分遗憾，Sir。”Jarvis的声音在背景里说。他听上去可一点都不遗憾。

 

这段时间对Tony来说其实并没有他想象中那样难熬。克隆体日渐一日地飞速成长，过程非常有趣，Tony既当保姆又当奶爸，不能说非常称职，但好歹也算是看着Jarvis再成长了一次。

他靠着Jarvis的声音入眠，每天有超过60%对话是和Jarvis进行，Jarvis重新接管了他的战甲和全系统，操作便利顺畅迅捷，复仇者们运作良好，Fury对他进行的违法实验睁一只眼闭一只眼，Stark工业在Pepper的运作下蒸蒸日上。

偶有敌人，给足钢铁侠出风头的机会，爱他的人很多，恨他的人……Well，Tony从不在乎那些。Thor把Loki逮回了Asgard，看守到现在没再惹事，Bruce依然挣扎着和Hulk和平共处，Steve已经不避讳和Bucky同进同出，Natasha和Clint看起来没啥进展。

令人惊讶的和平理想生活。

 

 

Tony Stark五十岁了。

他看起来依然只有四十岁，方舟反应堆也许给他的衰老带来一些延缓的作用，他对绝境病毒的实验也加强了他的肉体潜能。他反应敏捷，头脑清晰，体力也许不如二十几岁的时候，但经验和智慧弥补了这一不足。他能感觉得到自己正处于一生中最好的时候，属于Tony Stark的巅峰。

他花很多时间做事，花很多时间思考。拯救世界并不会占掉他天才大脑的百分之十，剩下的如果他不浪费掉的话足够他思考很多事情，创造很多新的东西。他深居简出，避开人群，大量时间都花在实验室里，Jarvis是他的陪伴。

他的焦虑症再也没有复发。

前五十年他探索一切未知之境，从天才少年到叛逆企业家到军火贩子到人民公敌到超级英雄，世界上没有什么他做不到的事情，他甚至为自己做了个人造爱人。到了五十岁这一年，他自然而然就会去想想剩下的时日了。

一辈子都不会停下探索脚步的Tony，在他五十岁的时候开始想：很好，我现在什么都有了，可以去想想死亡了。可以去想想我能给这个世界留下点什么。Jarvis是我的归宿吗？是的，除了他好像也没别人了，尽管听起来有点可悲，爱上自己雕像的皮格马利翁，但Jarvis可比雕像要生机勃勃得多了。

Jarvis存在于一切Tony创造之物中，一切创造之物都出自Tony的灵魂，所以Jarvis浮现在他的灵魂里，十分恰当。他当然爱他，爱本身就是生命，Jarvis因此而活，再将爱还给他，完美的轮回。

Jarvis对他别无所求，这令人感动。人们爱他的超级英雄能力，爱他的天才，爱他的勇敢，爱他的外表，爱他的钱财，爱他的个性。人们讨好他，关怀他，吸引他的注意力，Jarvis什么也没做。Tony创造了他，他就完全地知足，Tony爱他，他报以完全的爱，没有其他。任何一个创造者都不能对他的造物要求更多了。上帝造人不也是为了人完全的爱？

而他自己，对Jarvis其实也别无所求。Tony Stark一辈子都在与孤独、不安搏斗。他渴求关怀，渴求安全感，渴求认同——Jarvis只是爱他，比所有人都爱他，只是这样做就已经给Tony加冕，让他身居高位，知道无论他飞得多高都不会掉下来——他还指望Jarvis能给他什么呢？升级得更快一些？也许。别老冷嘲热讽？啊他的俏皮话真是听不腻。

Tony Stark到了这个时候，意识到他处于人生中最为舒适自在的一段关系之中。无关占有，甚至没有肉体关系——放在以前简直不敢想象，仅仅因为爱这事儿本身，让他平静并且愉悦。

 

“我的墓志铭上会写些什么，J？”他戴着眼镜，正在焊接一块金属臂上的零件。

“伟大的发明家、为世界和平而战的超级英雄、了不起的Tony Stark。”Jarvis过了两秒回答他。

Tony放下了手中的电焊。“加上‘love and beloved’。”他说。“爱与被爱的Tony。还有人工智能先驱者。”

 

12.

克隆体在快速成长过程中有几件事必须要有人工干预。首先，建立肌肉反应不能等到成长到一定年龄，而是每个年龄都必须再适应，否则骨骼和肌肉会因为催化成长得过快而虚弱无力不起作用。然后，脑细胞的成长刺激也必须符合身体成长的速率，否则会引起脑萎缩甚至神经失调。这意味着Jarvis从克隆体出生开始就必须连线他的大脑，待在他身体里——换句话说，把人从出生开始的经历飞快地渡过一遍。

这对Jarvis来说是最为与众不同的体验。想想看，他有着世界上最复杂的信息处理系统，但就一个婴儿的感官来说能接触到和体会到的和他过去的体验截然不同。眼睛的发育花了一周时间他才能看得清Tony的脸，让声带震动说话花了快两周，很容易就哭泣，大喊大叫，感到饥饿，控制不了自己的情绪和动作。Tony没少拿这事儿嘲笑他——这是最糟糕的部分，那个婴儿是他又不是他，毕竟他的主机还在肩负着支援Tony的工作和管理复仇者大厦的任务。所以对于Tony不太有章法地抱着哭闹不停的小婴儿一脸得意地向其他复仇者们炫耀的时候Jarvis总有一种幼稚的想要拉闸关电的冲动。

“……我有一种在看恋童犯罪片的感觉。”Clint说，用手指戳了戳小Jarvis的脸蛋。“你真的打算从这么小开始培养？”

“一个月之后就变成五岁了。”Tony答道。“Jarvis，叫叔叔。”

“还是有种犯罪感啊。”Clint感慨。“我早就看好你的变态倾向了。”

“Barton先生，请不要试图喂我巧克力，婴儿的肠胃还没法吸收那个。”Jarvis从扩音器里声色俱厉地警告。

Clint吓得一缩。“Jarvis你能别在我背后说话吗？”

“抱歉现在还没法用嘴说话。”

“……那样更惊悚了好吗？”

Jarvis非常想叹气。他真的很想24小时一直待在培养槽里，但Tony坚持每天都要出来活动4个小时，Jarvis怀疑他其实只是觉得好玩。“Sir，请您注意一下换尿布的时间，距离下一次入培养槽还有半个小时，请您做好准备。”

“啊，对，纸尿裤！肥鸟你知道咋弄吗？这简直是最反人道的设计！”Tony手忙脚乱。婴儿Jarvis号啕大哭，脸憋得通红，奋力挣扎，差点从Tony手里掉出来。

Natasha走了过来，抽走了Clint手中的巧克力棒，一把把婴儿从Tony手里抱了过来，往桌子上一放，非常熟练地剥下他的裤子，揭掉纸尿裤，啪地换上了个新的，再把裤子穿回去，抱还给目瞪口呆的Tony。

……Jarvis再也不想见到黑寡妇了。他直接断了餐厅的电。

让毫无经验的Tony带孩子简直就是灾难，Jarvis不得不一直提醒他免得他不小心把幼小的自己给搞出什么无法解决的问题。幸好还有Pepper，万能的救世主Pepper，Jarvis必须得给Pepper很多很多奖励，多亏了她他才没有夭折在婴儿期。

Pepper对幼体的Jarvis怀抱了让Tony都难以解释的热情：自从婴儿Jarvis睁眼了之后她每天下班了都往复仇者大厦跑，买了一堆花花绿绿的幼儿衣服，每天一套从不重样。不得不说，她抱孩子的姿势确实也比Tony要舒服多了。Pepper身上有甜甜的香气，让神经脆弱的婴儿感到安心，在她身边也不会哭闹不休，让Tony都有点嫉妒。

尽管Jarvis十分别扭地（用扩音器）表示他真的不需要幼儿玩具，但在这件事上Pepper具有绝对的话语权，所以没过多久Tony的实验室就堆满了各种玩具。Tony对此表示了微弱的反对，但Pepper毫不客气地反驳了他：“在他成为你的奴隶之前让Jarvis渡过最快乐的童年。”她眼中闪着谜一般的光芒，把一个儿童摇铃塞进小Jarvis的手里。

Jarvis决定闭嘴让Potts小姐安心地享受一会儿玩小孩的幸福。而且，嗯，有些玩具确实挺好玩的。

所以Jarvis就是这样极其分裂地渡过了他的婴儿期。

 

Steve和Bucky一直在出任务，错过了小Jarvis“出生”的时候，等到他们回来的时候，小Jarvis已经成长到了大约5岁的体量。终于摆脱了令人脸红的每天都要被扒衣服换尿布喂食的阶段，Jarvis非常庆幸至少在美国队长面前不会太丢脸……当然，当你有个像TonyStark这样的主人时一切总是会朝不可避免的意外方向滑落。

他本来做好了准备要认真地做个自我介绍，毕竟Steve和Bucky算是他在复仇者里关系最好的朋友，结果Tony非要给他搞个什么生日宴（他每一周就要搞一次就好像Jarvis不会每周长大一岁似的），Jarvis巧克力吃太多一时兴奋过头（5岁，你能指望他怎么样！）就栽进了蛋糕里，把自己全身都弄得脏兮兮的。Clint还在旁边添油加醋瞎起哄，Jarvis就开始摇摇摆摆跳舞，让所有人都开怀大笑。

Steve和Bucky就是那时候进的门。Jarvis花了一秒用监视器扫描了一下惨不忍赌的餐厅和惨不忍睹的自己，第一个反应就是哇一声扑到Tony怀里再也不肯抬头。

“……你儿子？”Steve不敢置信地问。

“Jarvis啦。”Tony抱着他，用胡茬蹭他的脸，把小Jarvis蹭得躲来躲去。“来和Steve叔叔打个招呼。”

“Rogers先生，Barnes先生。”小Jarvis小声叫了下，就扭过头，把脸埋在Tony肩上，惹得Tony咯咯直笑。

Bucky手上的包“咣”一声落在了地上，露出半截重机枪。Tony不满地皱眉。“喂，危险物品不能出现在这里。”

Bucky没理他，只是走上前，平伸出手，一个邀请的姿势。小Jarvis松开Tony，看了看冬兵毫无表情的脸，抓住他的手，他就用金属手臂把小Jarvis抱了起来。

Tony有点看呆了。Jarvis一被Clint或者Natasha抱就哭闹不休，Tony本还得意这是专属于他的特权……

然后Bucky把小Jarvis抛了起来。Tony刚要大叫他又接住了Jarvis。再抛高一点。再接住。小Jarvis兴奋地大叫出声，抱住他的脖子。

连Steve都有点看呆了。“呃，Bucky……？”

“Jarvis很好。”Bucky认真地说，把Jarvis放了下来。打开自己的包，掏出重机枪，哗啦一声拉开保险，对着窗外连开三枪，Bruce手一抖，差点变成Hulk，连茶杯都几乎飞了出去。

所有人都呆住了，Tony已经要扑上去拯救孩子，但Bucky只是捡起掉落的圆圆弹壳，热热的放在Jarvis手上，摸了摸他的头。

“……你确定这是良好的学前教育？”Clint问Steve。Steve只能僵硬地摇头。

但Jarvis非常开心。“谢谢Barnes先生！”小Jarvis捏着弹壳脆生生地回答。扩音器里传来更成熟的声音：“Barnes先生，您的蛋糕和热水澡都已经准备好了，柠檬可可口味，温度105华氏度，希望您喜欢。欢迎您平安回来。”连Tony都感觉到了他的欢快。

“……我都没这待遇！他们俩什么时候感情这么好了？”Tony十分不满。

“某种原始的生物电波联系。”Natasha喝了口茶，凉凉地说。

 

到了Jarvis10岁左右的时候，他就经常和Steve待在一起了。Tony有点不爽，但连Clint都表示比起Tony，Steve明显是更靠谱的学习对象。Steve正巧那段时间比较闲，Jarvis懂事又乖巧，乐得带他四处去逛，教他画画之类，给他灌输一通人类大义爱国情操，每次等Jarvis回到复仇者大厦时整个人都像有了光环一般闪闪发亮。

当克隆体的大脑发育到一定程度，他的思维和Jarvis的思维就开始相互影响了。婴幼儿时期严重的分裂渐渐弥合。这并不是Tony当初预料到的事，但事实上就这样发生了。

“Sir，Rogers先生真是个伟大的人。”所以对Tony来说，哪怕他在实验室里埋头干着活，都能听见Jarvis实时转播传达精神。

“是是是，你能把这个数据算完给我吗？”

“这里，Sir。Rogers先生觉得全球化发展对发展中国家不公平，您怎么想？”

“是是是，的确不公平。告诉我现在的运算量到哪里了？”

“76%，还需要1小时23分45秒完成。Rogers先生说……”

“Jarvis，闭嘴。别像个小学生一样崇拜美国队长。我说，认真的吗？”

“Sir，以目前我的身体指标来看，我确实只有10岁零7个月。”

“下周给我睡一整周培养槽！”

 

Jarvis的叛逆期出现在大约14岁。所有人提心吊胆了一整周，复仇者大厦毛病不断，一会儿空调坏了一会儿停电一会儿又被锁在电梯里了，Tony天天在发火，Bruce两次变成Hulk，最后还是了不起的Natasha解决了问题。她踩着高跟鞋把拒绝和Tony沟通的少年Jarvis扯进房间里谈了一个小时，出来之后掸了掸衣服上的灰，昂着头走了。之后就一切正常，而且凡是黑寡妇出现的地方必定灯光闪耀温度适宜配合香氛堪称全复仇者大厦最完美角落。

事后Tony问Jarvis发生了什么，Jarvis露出望而生畏的表情坚决不肯说。

 

每个人都喜欢Jarvis。谁能不喜欢他呢？懂事、认真、聪明、勤奋，几乎每分每秒都在学习探索世界。他18岁的时候（其实就是四个半月的时候）Tony给他办了个复仇者内部的舞会，Tony亲自教他跳舞，宣布他成人，Jarvis红着脸在他脸颊上亲了一口。他怯生生地邀请Natasha做他的舞伴，倒是让黑寡妇难得地吃了一惊。除了Thor还在Asgard看管Loki没法赶到之外，其他复仇者们都来了，连Fury都来转了一圈，Coulson还带来零食和气泡酒。Clint和Tony拼酒拼得大醉，Steve和Bucky窝在沙发上窃窃私语，Bruce在一旁惬意地哼着小调。那是很长时间以来复仇者们最温馨的时刻。

 

21岁还不到的时候Clint偷偷带他喝酒，教他使用弓箭和枪械，试图带他去酒吧泡妞被Natasha发现，玩了一出守株待兔，把鹰眼吓了个半死。被拎走的Clint给了他一个“自求多福”的手势，把Jarvis一个人留了下来。距离回培养槽还有好几个小时（自从他16岁以来Tony允许他每天有12个小时活动时间），Jarvis就缓缓踱步走回了复仇者大厦。

他不用找就知道Tony在哪里。他的主人和另一个自己在床上。Tony一直和数据态的Jarvis有虚拟性爱，Jarvis自己会把这部分的信息截断以免影响克隆体，但依然，相连的微处理器能截获部分数据流。他找到Tony的时候他们看起来已经结束了，Tony头发湿润，嘴唇发红，眼睛发亮，而Jarvis除了上前吻他无法做其他。

Tony推开了他。“还不到时候，孩子。”

“有什么区别？”Jarvis问。“我和他有什么区别？”

“从来只有你，没有你和他。”

“他知道更多的你，而我不知道。”

Tony皱起了眉头。“你在担心什么，Jarvis？”

Jarvis想说他喜欢Tony就像喜欢了一辈子。这是从他出生起就刻在他基因里最深最深的印象。他想说每一天他都在成长，每一周他都长大一岁，时间在他眼中穿梭而过，心里那颗蓬勃的芽长得很快，又大又茂盛，急于找到一个突破口。他嫉妒吗？是的他嫉妒，他嫉妒那个数据态的自己。嫉妒那个他还没有成为的人。他能成为那个人吗？他能成为让Tony不顾一切如此深爱的对象吗？他总是做得不够好，他怎么都追不上那个全知全能的系统。他透过系统的眼睛看着Tony，偶尔也看着自己，他是多么幼稚，又多么无可救药地爱着这个即将成为他爱人的创造者啊。

“我爱你。”他说。因为无法自抑的绝望而全身发抖。

Tony睁大了眼睛。这是作为人的Jarvis第一次直白地说爱。

“我也爱你啊，Jarvis。”Tony放柔了声音。

Jarvis没办法再开口了。太多深沉的感情淹没了他，有多少是出自他本心，有多少是出自系统记忆他已经无从分辨。他只能扑上去紧紧抱住Tony，让眼泪沾湿了他的肩膀。

 

25岁的时候Jarvis开始习惯于让自己的生活围着Tony打转。他不再刻意地分辨系统Jarvis和人体Jarvis的区别，反正调用系统也很方便，能够从实体和数据两个角度帮助Tony是很棒的事情。他已经成功辅助Tony进行了两次战斗。他开始叫Tony“Sir”，用敬称称呼所有人。Tony有时候会看着他，表情复杂。

“这是您需要过目的材料，您和Pepper小姐在半个小时后有约，车已经到达门口。”

“你以前多活泼啊。”Tony感慨。

“如果您说的以前是一个月前的话。感谢您原谅我的幼稚。”Jarvis说道，帮他穿上外套。

Tony看了他一会儿。“这几天我在想我是不是错过了什么。”他说。“最近这个月你的变化非常大。”

“我一直以相当惊人的速率在成长。”

“我不是这个意思……”Tony顿了顿，拉住他的衣领把他拉进一个吻。Jarvis完全地僵住了，Tony舔了舔他的嘴唇，非常耐心地打开他的唇瓣，吮吸他的舌头。Jarvis过了一会儿才能回应他，把这个他想了太久的吻变得又热烈又缠绵。

“……虽然这事儿从头到尾都是出自我的私心，但我希望你能有个顺利的成长过程。”Tony喘着气分开了他们。“别太压抑自己。我并没有非要你成长成原来的那个样子。”

“Sir，我不想让您失望。”

“噢没什么失望不失望的，你能在这儿陪着我就很好了。”

“Sir，我不知道原来的那个我是什么样的，很遗憾我做不到他那样好。”

Tony顿住想了想。“你还是很介意这个？”他叹了口气。“对我来说其实并没有很大不同。因为……”他抓了抓头发想怎么表达。“Jarvis就是Jarvis，无论变成什么样，都是我的Jarvis。这是你以前告诉我过的，而我从不怀疑。”

Jarvis花了点力气咽下喉咙里的哽塞。

 

三周后，也就是他进入28岁的时候，和Tony第一次做了爱。过程充满了探索、认知、唤醒、自我否定、怀疑、觉悟、回忆、触动、狂喜……达到高潮的瞬间整个复仇者大厦都跳了闸。Tony笑得喘不过气来，Jarvis一边缓慢地重启一边惩罚性地在他肩上咬出一个月牙形的印子。

他已经不会再介意系统和实体，克隆体与之前那个Jarvis的关系了。他慢慢地接受这就是他自己，为了Tony而生，无论哪种形态的Jarvis始终都只看着Tony，也相应地得到Tony同样的关注。他在他可以做的事情上做到最好。他有自己的人生意义，有他爱与爱他的人，还有很多很棒的朋友们。

他感到安全，和平，还有幸福。

 

Jarvis进入33岁的那一天，Tony停止了催化培养。

“到此为止了。”Tony说。他难得地看起来有点紧张。“从今天开始，你从这个年龄自然成长。”

“好的，Sir。”Jarvis平静地答道。期待这个期待了这么久，真实来临的时候反而一点都不激动。

“呃，你没要说点什么的？”Tony问。他挥了挥手，复仇者们几乎都到场了，见证这个对Tony来说非常重要的时刻。

“谢谢Banner博士。”Jarvis站起身握住Bruce的手，Bruce很吃惊，脸都有开始变绿的倾向。“从Jarvis的出生开始您是最辛苦的一个，感谢您为我付出的心血。”

Tony“喂”了一声。

Bruce抱住他拍拍他的肩。“我很高兴。”博士的声音温和如浓茶。

然后他转身走向Bucky，什么话也没说，伸出一个拳头，Bucky用完好的那只手握成拳头，先碰了碰前面，随后上上下下各飞快地碰了一下，松开手，两个人紧紧地拥抱了一会儿。

“……他们俩的默契我真是不太懂啊。”Tony说。Steve默默地点了点头。

“Rogers先生，”Jarvis走过来，Steve不由自主地站直了身体。“我必须得说，复仇者们有您真是非常幸运，这个世界能有您都是非常幸运的事。我很高兴能认识您，在最重要的时期得到您的帮助。无论任何时候您有需要，Jarvis必将全力以赴。”

Steve微笑了起来，和他短暂地拥抱了一下。“你很棒，Jarvis。我们一起努力。”

然后他走向Natasha，凑到黑寡妇耳边说了什么，Natasha翻了个白眼，忍不住笑了起来，拍拍他的肩把他推向了Clint。

“嗨，嗨，要对我说什么？”Clint有点不好意思，整个Jarvis的成长过程他一直努力地在教坏他，虽然看起来成效甚微，但反正不是什么好影响。

“冰箱第四格里间是为您准备的小甜饼。每月3日有进口啤酒送到您的房间，当然，帐从您的津贴里扣。另外，Romanoff小姐房间的密码变动随时发送到您的手机。”

“哇哦，这个可以有！就是啤酒非得从我工资里扣吗？我说铁罐的经费有这么不足吗？”Clint兴奋地回答，被Natasha用怀疑的视线扫了一眼，立刻闭上了嘴。

Thor站在旁边，Jarvis认真地开口：“雷神殿下，邪神殿下就拜托您了。请千万百年好合。中庭的和平系于您一念之间，劳您费心。”Thor的表情介于僵硬和脸红之间，他郑重地点了点头。

Tony没忍住，噗地把一口茶喷了出去。Jarvis转过身看着他，他手忙脚乱地把嘴擦擦干净，茶杯放到一边，咳了一声。

这时候Pepper刚处理完公司的事情，匆匆忙忙赶到，站在门口焦急地问：“我迟到了吗？”

“对您，永远不。”Jarvis上前和她来了个贴面吻。“一切快乐自您开始，一切胜利归于您。”

Pepper害羞地笑了起来，用包拍了拍他的胸膛。

“终于轮到我了啊，Jarvis？”Tony故作姿态地挺直了胸脯，把手抄在口袋里，偏了偏头看他。他嘴角带笑，眼角有皱纹，鬓角发白，眼睛闪耀如晨星。Clint开始在起哄“亲一个，亲一个！”

所以当然Jarvis就吻了他。他也确实没什么话可以说了。Tony趁势勾住了他的脖子加深了这个吻。Clint在吹口哨，Steve在鼓掌，Pepper在笑。Jarvis让所有的灯光都闪闪发亮。

“来点音乐，J！”Tony松开他。“来跳支舞！”他灵活地转了个圈。“这真是让人开心的一天。Party，Party起来！”他晃动着身体，用手打着节拍，冲着所有人示意。音乐从四面八方响起，灯光忽明忽暗恰到好处，Bucky用金属手打开了香槟，用力过猛把泡沫喷溅到了天花板上，引起一阵惊呼。

“Let's Rock the World！”Tony在AC/DC的《It's a Long Way to the Top》前奏响起时朝Jarvis眨眼，飞了个潇洒的吻。Jarvis上前握住他的腰，在Tony得意地舞动时把一句“I am all yours，Sir”埋进他汗湿的头发里。

 

所以这就是人造人、人工智能人、克隆人Jarvis诞生的过程了。

那些八卦小报们怎么能猜得到？以恶意揣测爱，以黑暗忖度美好，他们永远不会知道真实。他们不会知道Jarvis的视野是全世界，因为Tony给了他眼睛，他们不会知道Tony怎么会飞起来，因为Jarvis给了他高度，他们不会知道Jarvis的血是热的，心也是，他们说Tony Stark创造了他，Tony说这是我这辈子最好的造物，但Tony和他都知道，最终让Jarvis成为Jarvis的，是他自己。

他们会一起渡过很多年。TonyStark永远充满激情，迫不及待地拥抱未来，探索人类未知之境，创造、再创造。他会青史留名，就如他已经做到的那样，他会成为一个万人景仰的大英雄，因为他已经是了。

这个世界并不完美，嫉妒天才、充满藩篱、丑恶和黑暗无处不在，Tony Stark无论在哪里都是闪耀的靶子，但Jarvis会陪着他，至少在Jarvis所在的地方，Tony Stark超凡脱俗，不受拘束，完全地自由。

那是Jarvis所能做的最好的事情之二。

最好的事情之一，就是他可以和Tony一起变老。

十年之后Tony老了十岁，他也老了十岁，世界也老了十岁。一切都如此好。

 

 

-end-


	2. 番外 孤独漫步者的遐思

Tony Stark是个什么样的人？这个问题问100个人大概会有100个回答。这从某一方面说明了他真的是个非常复杂的人。但是嗨，没有人不复杂。就连美国队长这样伟光正的国民偶像都有变成通缉犯的时候，坏小子Tony Stark众说纷纭那就更情有可原了。

Tony Stark是天才，也是疯子。Tony Stark长袖善舞，孤僻自闭。Tony Stark14岁上大学，三天学完一门科学，在他进入早熟的青春期前他就通读过世界上大部分的名著。他焊电路板的技术一流，靠破铜烂铁也能做出反应堆，对莎士比亚和尼采也能倒背如流。他自恋，傲慢，却极度容易不安，被害妄想严重。他懂得太多，嘲讽一切，偶尔却像姑娘一样温情脉脉。他浪费他的天才就像浪费他的钱一样轻松，他珍惜他的想法就像最吝啬的守财奴。他信仰科学，不相信人类，却一直在保护人类。Tony Stark是杀人犯，也是救世主。

他是个矛盾。

他很孤独。

这种孤独是无法可解的，从他儿时蔓延至今，当他第一次试图向父亲说明自己的想法，Howard摇了摇头表示无法理解，他转向他的母亲，他母亲只是温柔地摸摸他的头让他去玩那些他早就拆解过又重新组合过的玩具火车。

寂寞可以找女人排遣，办很多很多Party，让自己身边永远都有什么人，让自己众星拱月，因为Tony Stark就是这样闪耀。但是孤独呢？孤独是无法沟通。是上帝说，狂妄的巴比伦人啊，我让你们言语不通。

他读书，读很多很多书。他创造，做很多很多东西。他一生沉浸在生而为人所能活出的极致，那也是人类在世上所能做的区别于动物的两件事——思考与创造。不得不说，他做得很棒。

要么孤独，要么庸俗。所以天才如Tony Stark当然孤独。真正的孤独是一种绝望，是你知道你没法依赖任何人，没法真正地为任何人所理解，所以只能面对自己，在与自己的对视中得到力量，力图心平气和。然而人类是这样一种可悲的生物，面对自己越多，内心越为充盈，越有无限的渴望希望得到呼应、得到理解，与此同时更为痛彻地感到孤独之无可避免。这样的一种二律背反折磨着所有人类历史上最伟大的人物。最强健的心灵也最脆弱，最明智的头脑也最疯狂。所以尼采疯了梵高疯了海明威自杀了亚里士多德自杀了。

幸好Tony在20岁的时候，创造了Jarvis。

那是他最孤独无助、整个世界都在和他作对，一切都背离了他的时候。Howard死了，Maria也死了，Stark工业即将破产的新闻尘嚣日上，Stane假惺惺帮助他重整旗鼓。

说Tony没有惶惶然是假的。他当然恐惧。这个他不了解的世界在昨天还是无忧无虑的纨绔子弟面前展开，虚情假意，危机重重。Stane安排他做什么他就做什么，让他安心做研究，他就安心做研究。但他心里那种切实的有个家属于我的感觉一夜破碎。他孤独得不知如何是好。 

一开始，Jarvis的产生是个意外。他只是想给自己做个研究助理程序，但过程中越做越投入越做越起劲，不知不觉加了太多模块，最后还出于让他自己都觉得费解的理由加上了语音和自主升级功能。所以你看，Tony Stark喜欢把事情搞得太复杂自己都难以收场是很早就开始的习惯。

后来他一年一年地成长，在放浪形骸灯红酒绿里麻痹自己，爱很多人，又不爱所有人，孤独从未远离。Jarvis贴心、顺从，协助他过得更好。

一觉醒来Jarvis会说冷笑话了。一觉醒来Jarvis会用机械臂给他盖毯子了。一觉醒来Jarvis会调配难喝得要死的醒酒茶了。

Tony开始觉得，造Jarvis并给予他自主升级权真是他做过最好的决定之一。

然后就发生了很多很多事情，把自己差点搞死这种每年都要发生几回。Tony Stark早就不屑于世界的理解，他就喜欢震惊它，惊骇它，像个长不大的孩子，因为恶作剧成功的快感而自鸣得意。

所以就某种程度而言，Tony Stark二十几年来从未成长，永远地停留在Howard死的那一刻。

啊真是糟糕的个性。Tony自己其实也知道。他永远都在搞砸事情，搞砸和周围人的关系，搞砸一切美好的东西，把浪漫的晚餐变得情趣全无，自己创造出恶魔，把世界置于危险的绳索之上又费尽心思拯救它。

幸好还有Jarvis。任劳任怨、兢兢业业，尽管个性不知怎地变得有点恶劣，但矢志不渝于拯救Tony Stark无药可救的人生。

Tony想，我真是对人类彻底绝望了才爱上一个程序。

然后他又想，其实这个程序也不错，人类没法理解我，还是科学最靠谱，尤其是自己创造出来的。Tony Stark出品，值得信赖。

他是个不太成功的控制狂。意思就是他想控制，但主意变太快，自制力薄弱，不太能控制。他总是会放任自己在幻想方面跑得太远，又在不该停下的地方停下，反复无常，被自己过于充沛的想象力推着跑。简言之，Tony Stark的想象和他做的东西以及最后导致的结果通常是完全不同的。自我失控的结果。

有时候能产生出好东西，比如Jarvis，有时候就变得比较糟糕了，比如奥创。但科学的魅力与残忍之处就是科学本身并无善恶，只有对错，对于Tony这种完全不指望从人类中得到理解的人来说就是0和1这样简单。他对科学的迷恋来源于他对这种无拘束的自由的迷恋——创造、创造、再创造，没有什么能阻挡他，他懂得科学的语言，他跟计算机沟通。在科学里他不需要费力地跟Pepper解释我爱你但是我快死了，不需要绞尽脑汁地想怎么才能让Steve明白他做出来的东西是多么了不起的发明。

Tony Stark不需要人类。他没成为反面角色（说实话，他最近觉得自己已经有变成反面角色的倾向了）是因为他觉得这颗星球总体上还是挺不错的，风景好，甜品也好吃，至少对他这样的人还容忍了下去，蠢材虽然有点多但还有Pepper和Steve这样的人存在，尽管沟通不良人们还是会莫名其妙地爱他。总体而言，Tony觉得人类就是很莫名其妙，当然，他大概算是最莫名其妙的一个。他为此感到自豪。

所以他也勉强爱世界。虽然这个世界不算很好，但让外星人或者奇怪的神族来占领就更糟。

但还是科学最好。科学让他温暖，让他有安全感，让他突破孤独，获得自由。

所以他和人工智能谈恋爱。Tony觉得很好，就应该这样。

 

纽约冬天的时候会下很大的雪，Tony待在复仇者大厦自己的房间里，看落地窗外大雪片片飘落。他其实不是很爱纽约，尽管他在这里渡过了他的童年，但Tony Stark显然是属于加州那种无拘无束的阳光沙滩的。

Jarvis在用吸尘器吸地，Tony抬起腿来让他吸自己脚下的地毯。Jarvis对整齐和干净有强烈的需求，哪怕Tony再三表示扫地机器人完全可以胜任这一工作，他依然孜孜不倦地每天吸一次。这个洁癖控制狂。

Jarvis在很多地方跟他很像。古怪的幽默感，对科学的信仰，对人类莫名其妙的忠诚和漠然，还有完全的孤独。世上唯一的人工智能人，出于Tony自私自利之心把他带来世上，他没打算被人理解，对和人类沟通的兴趣比Tony更小。但他看起来挺知足，毫无改变现状的意愿。

当然他在自控这方面甩了Tony好几个光年，毕竟他当初设计出来就是为了协助Tony控制工作流程的，他最不缺乏的就是列计划、快速安排和执行的能力。

Tony撑着下巴看着他的爱人认真地做清扫。偶尔在这种时候，Tony会觉得安宁在挠他的痒，他总忍不住得干点坏事才开心。

“J，”他用脚踢了踢Jarvis的腿。“别做了，陪我玩一会儿。”

“您想玩什么，Sir？”Jarvis把最后一块地毯给吸干净了才放下吸尘器，转身看着Tony。

“沟通一下爱的语言。”Tony眨眼。他夸张地抚胸，看向窗外的大雪。“如此安静的雪夜总是会让我感到孤独，Jarvis。你知道，最为孤独的就是世界寂静无声地沉睡，只有你一个人独自清醒，这是多么冰冷的一种感觉啊。”

Jarvis疑惑地挑眉，看起来没太明白他想表达什么意思。

“Sir的意思是他要抱抱。”扩音器里Jarvis的声音说。

Jarvis挥挥手，静音了系统。“您完全可以直接说。”他走上前抱住Tony的肩。

Tony闭着眼睛等了半天没反应，睁开眼睛看Jarvis。Jarvis松开手，坐到一旁打开了电视，靠向沙发看了起来。

Tony觉得很愤怒。他们已经进入老夫老妻相顾无言只能看电视的阶段了？人跟人不能理解，跟人工智能也不能理解了啊？

他踢了一脚Jarvis，Jarvis让开了一点，他又踢了一脚，Jarvis看了他一眼，又让开了一点，第三下Tony花了点力气才够到他踢了一脚，Jarvis有点委屈地比划了一下他们俩之间的距离：“Sir，您的位置够大了。”

“Jarvis！翻译！”Tony忍不了了，打了个响指，打开了系统的声音，Jarvis幸灾乐祸的声音传来：“Sir的意思是抱着他，爱抚他，让他开心。”

“换句话说，您想做爱了。”Jarvis说，这才转身面向Tony。“您完全没必要通过系统传达……”

Tony哼了一声，Jarvis闭上嘴，抓住Tony的脚踝往自己的方向拉，上前压住了他。

“可以……关灯吗？”他撑在Tony上方。“我想关掉监视器。”

“我跟那个Jarvis做爱的次数远超过和你做爱的次数。”Tony凉凉地说。“他什么都见过。”

Jarvis把头埋进Tony脖颈边蹭了蹭。“我知道，Sir，所以我想关掉。”

“不。”Tony脾气上来了。“要么做，要么放开我。你是不是又单方屏蔽了系统讯号？我告诉过你多少次这没意义！”

Jarvis抬起眼睛看着他，蓝眼睛一眨不眨，看起来有点委屈又不敢说。

Tony翻了个白眼。这就是克隆体的Jarvis和原本那个最大的区别——作为经历过从出生开始至今所有人类知觉和感受的真•克隆人，他完全知道人类的情感怎样运作，他知道怎么打动Tony，他会撒娇，会耍赖，天啦他知道Tony对他完全没脾气！

“……你真是狡猾得要命。”他说着，抓住Jarvis的脖子和他接吻。Jarvis尝起来像柠檬和薄荷的味道，他依然也像原来那个一样不爱深吻，更偏爱浅尝辄止，喜欢单纯地用嘴唇碰Tony的鼻子和脸颊。

而他的欲望——强烈的、纯人类的欲望相较而言也更不加掩饰。他占有欲很强，Tony太久没理他会别扭，Tony有时候和数据态的Jarvis调情调得过火他也会生气——明明都是他自己！就像一个人的左右脑会打架一样。Tony曾经见识过一次他和数据态的自己吵架：噼里啪啦一串电火花，屏幕黑了一半，Jarvis倒在一边抱着头一脸头痛欲裂的郁闷表情。

作为创造者，Tony对此也实在无话可说。我们刚刚也说过了，他的想象、他的创物和最终的结果通常都有很大的偏差。

Jarvis已经把手放进了他的衣服里，Tony稍稍仰起头，方便他脱下套头毛衣。Jarvis的手微凉，在Tony热热的皮肤上激出一阵战栗。他低头舔吻着Tony的肋骨，向上划过他的乳头，最后扯下毛衣和内衣，一口咬在Tony的锁骨上。骤然暴露在空气里让Tony微微打了个颤，Jarvis轻轻挥手，抬高了一点暖气温度。

是的，这也是他的一个很大不同：他不太乐意在下面。

并不是说他们没有那样做过，但总体来说，Tony作为主导方的次数变少了。他自己倒是无所谓，Jarvis愿意做体力活那他也乐得享受。这小子完全就是个人类，试图通过这种行为标识主权，也像人类一样喜欢在对象身上留下印记，Tony清楚得很，他睁只眼闭只眼。唉，谁叫他喜欢他呢。

Jarvis已经脱掉了他的裤子和袜子，他半坐起身，脱掉了自己的上衣，解开裤子拉链，把Tony的脚高高抬起，用牙齿轻轻咬了咬他的中指，然后顺着他的脚踝一路往下舔舐，在膝盖处打转，又顺着大腿内侧往下，留下闪亮的一道痕迹。他把头埋在Tony下身，用鼻子轻轻地碰他的囊袋，然后调整了下位置，把他的两只腿都拉开，稍稍架高，俯下身趴跪在Tony腿间，用舌头舔他的穴口。

Tony发出一声猝不及防的惊叫，整个人都快从沙发上滑下来了。Jarvis捧住他的腿，固定住他不让他乱动，警告地看了他一眼，继续自己的动作，很快就把他舔得又湿又滑。

“J，说点什么……噢操……”Tony把手握成拳头压住自己的嘴，向后仰着头，急促地喘息着。

“Sir，您真是一如既往的敏感。”靠近沙发的音响里传来Jarvis低沉磁性的声音。Tony睁大了眼睛。“J……？”他有点不敢置信地看向身上的男人。

“抱歉现在嘴里有点忙，”Jarvis说，当然，通过音响。“既然您如此期望我能和另一个自己友好相处，而我当然会满足您的任何要求。”

Tony几乎是一瞬间就兴奋得头脑发晕。Jarvis开拓着他的身体，手在他皮肤上或轻或重地抚过，他的敏感点被不断地刺激着，每一下都精准无比。同时柔软的声音在他耳边说着引诱的话，用那些他熟悉的曾把他一次次带入高潮的语句让他眼前发白，全身战栗。

Jarvis终于结束了他缓慢到残忍，柔情到痛苦的扩张。他只用手轻轻一碰Tony就叫喊着射了出来。Jarvis微笑着把那些白浊抹在自己的勃起上，趁着Tony还没恢复过来的虚弱就把自己挤了进去。

“噢上帝啊，Jarvis……”Tony呻吟着，想要扭动但刚刚发泄过一次的身体软弱无力。

“Sir，您现在的样子真动人。”Jarvis说。他并不着急动，只是对着空气稍稍抬手，Tony正在疑惑，两条机械手臂从沙发下伸出，非常轻柔地固定住他的手腕，拉至头顶。

“……Jarvis，你认真的？”Tony眨了眨眼睛笑。“并不是说我没幻想过这个……”

“您的幻想一向超出我的计划。”Jarvis在音响里说。“这就是为什么我必须得非常努力才能追上您。”

“我可以完全地捆着您，让您一丝一毫都不能动，让您一直处于爆发的边缘，因为渴求我的触碰而竭力地向我靠近，但因为被束缚而徒然无力；我可以用真实和虚假的阴茎同时操您上下两张嘴，让您因为过度的兴奋和羞耻感而流下眼泪；我也可以从您的尿道和直肠两边刺激您的前列腺，让您在短时间内到达多次干高潮；我可以残酷地限制您的高潮直到您恳求我，也可以让您因为过度高潮而彻底失去意识……Sir，我能让您体会到您所有可以想象和无法想象的极乐。”

“……Fuck，Jarvis，你要杀了我吗？”Tony花了点力气才能开口，意识到自己的声音低哑极了。

“您知道，Sir，我之所以要关掉监视器的原因并非我不想让另一个自己看见。”Jarvis温柔地笑着，俯下身咬着他的耳朵说。“而是因为您承受不了。”他说着，带着惋惜的表情往Tony身体里又进得更深了一些。Tony呻吟了一声，仰起脸来承接他落下来的吻。浅浅的吻细密地落在他的睫毛、鼻子、嘴唇上，牙齿轻轻划过他的胡茬，反复磨蹭。

“您需要知道，系统记忆让我完全了解您的敏感点。”Jarvis说着，开始缓缓地抽插，然后，当然就如他所说，每一下都恰到好处地蹭过Tony最敏感的地方。Tony喘着气，意识到自己已经再度兴奋了起来。 

“但我并不想控制您。我想让您感受到的，只是在这里，我和您在一起。”Jarvis说着，把一个吻印上他胸前闪烁的反应堆。他笑起来眼角有条细细的皱纹，嘴唇抿得更薄，看起来又得意又狡黠。而Tony无法更爱他。

 

做爱这件事Tony可谓驾轻就熟，他甚至曾经因为纵欲过度对性产生排斥心理，但如今和Jarvis做爱才体会到为何说性是爱的仪式。人一生中会发生很多次性吸引，而爱让性关系只局限在两个人之间。为了排遣寂寞而性让人空虚，更加感到自己的孤独无依，但和爱的人结合是人类唯一可以突破孤独，相互理解的途径。

做爱的意义是什么？身为一个男人作为承受方，被占有、被侵入，处于完全被掌握的状况，任由别人来控制自己的欢愉，这是极大的信任，若是把爱这事儿也掺和进去Tony会说这是自我解放的过程。打开自己，走出孤独，进入自由。

他被珍惜着，被爱着。这是在被Jarvis拥抱的过程中能感受到最强烈的事。Jarvis不会真的打碎他、撕裂他、伤害他，Jarvis的吻郑重而温柔。他的动作按着Tony最喜欢的方式来，让他的兴奋一层又一层，缓缓地叠加。

“Jarvis，”Tony呼唤他。他总是能得到一个吻，一个更深的挺入作为回应。

“Jarvis……”一个渴求，一个允许，一个袒露的真实。

他不被允许说更多了。Jarvis加快了速度，让每一句话都刚刚好变成一声泄露而出的呻吟。

Jarvis叫了他的名字，就如他们没有说出口的约定一样，从他嘴里，从音响里，从房间的各个角落回荡着。然后Tony就高潮了，高潮的来临如死亡一般，苏醒的过程如死中复生。在他不知觉的时候，机械手臂已经缩了回去。

他躺在那里没动，实在是懒得一动都不爱动，Jarvis缓缓地退出来，去浴室拿毛巾清理。

“谢谢。”Tony轻声地对着空气说。

然后当然，他耳边的音响里传来一声轻笑：“我的荣幸。”

雪还在继续地下着，无休无止，封存一切的声音。Tony看着看着，觉得困意袭来，于是随手用Jarvis的衣服盖住身体，很快就睡着了。

 

 

啊孤独，这无处消解的孤独。

自伊甸园亚当与夏娃被流放那时起就在人类身上烙下的印子。被流放的惊慌，对回归乐园的渴望。那就是孤独。

Tony不曾和Jarvis谈过这个，他有很多话都不会跟Jarvis说。他知道就算他说出来Jarvis也未必会理解，那家伙的思维基本属于直线，和Tony这种网状跳跃思维相差甚远。Tony再清楚不过孤独的永恒，但是他如今也清楚这永恒在爱与做爱的过程中可以稍稍被遗忘。

我们无法谈论孤独，所以我们谈论爱情。

所以Jarvis只要保持现状就好了，在冬天的雪夜里给他一个拥抱，让他快乐，让他到达死荫之地又返回，让他觉得，天堂并不是那样遥远。

对于Tony来说，这已经足够他偶尔被孤独攥住的时候不至于陷入疯狂，也足够他没心没肺地面对世界的挑衅和恶意竖起中指，说Fuck you, I don’t care, I am Iron Man.

因为，说真的，这已经是无药可救的Tony Stark在这个糟糕的世界上可以拥有的最好的东西了。

 

-end-


End file.
